Que hubiera pasado si?
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: Imaginaos que Hinata si hubiera tenido el valor, o la mala fortuna, de despedirse de Naruto antes de marcharse de la villa a entrenar con Jiraiya... las cosas podrian haber sido distintas.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: La despedida.

Nos encontramos en Konoha gakure no sato (la villa oculta de la hoja), era una mañana soleada, cielos despejados y se respiraba un gran ambiente en la ciudad. Todos los genins (excepto Tenten) acababan de llegar de su última misión, la cual era ayudar a sus aliados y amigos de Suna, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, a rescatar a la alumna de Gaara, Matsuri, de unos locos de la villa de los artesanos (se acordaran de la misión). Naruto estaba en el hospital curando las heridas que tuvo en la batalla, y mientras permanecía en el hospital, Naruto recibió la esperada visita de su sensei, Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios Sannin, que le llevaba esperando desde que este mismo hombre le dijera que le entrenaría durante dos años y medio después de llegar de la misión de buscar a su gran amigo y casi hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, misión en la que fallaron y Naruto se sentía responsable de no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, Haruno Sakura, la cual estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke y, a su vez, Naruto también estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella no le hacía ni caso.

Jiraiya –Naruto, recupérate pronto, tenemos que irnos a entrenar.

Naruto -¡A buenas horas llegas, Ero-sennin!

Jiraiya –Venga no te quejes tanto.- Le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto –Y dime, Ero-sennin, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento va a ser?

Jiraiya –Jajajaja, eso será un secreto, ya lo sufrirás.

Naruto –Mientras me sirva para hacerme más fuerte y poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡soportaré todo lo que pase!- Dijo muy serio y casi gritando.

Jiraiya –Jajajaja, esos son los ánimos. Prepárate para cuando lo empieces, ya no dirás lo mismo. "¿Por qué no se dará por vencido? A lo mejor con esa determinación, él podrá hacer… No, Sasuke ya eligió su camino, y ese fue irse con Orochimaru."

Naruto –Mañana mismo estaré totalmente recuperado.

Jiraiya –Pues mañana nos marcharemos. Será mejor que te despidas de la villa por un tiempo.

Naruto –Sí.- Dijo un poco deprimido, él amaba a su aldea pero, debía hacerse fuerte para traer a Sasuke de vuelta y cumplir su promesa, eso haría. En ese momento entró Tsunade a la habitación.

Tsunade –A ver, Naruto, te voy a hacer una revisión para ver qué tal te encuentras.

Naruto -¡Estoy estupendamente, Tsunade oba-chan!- Naruto recibió un golpe de la mujer.

Tsunade –Eso lo decidiré yo y… ¡no me vuelvas a llamar así!

Jiraiya –Si el muchacho tiene razón, Tsunade.- Otro golpe fue dado por la rubia.

Tsunade –Está bien, mañana daremos de alta a Naruto y te le podrás llevar a entrenar.

Naruto -¡Sí!

Tsunade –Por lo menos todo esto tiene una ventaja, estaré relajada durante un largo tiempo.

Naruto -¡¿Qué estás insinuando?

Jiraiya –Entonces, eso significa que me debes un favor por este tiempo de aguantarle por ti.- Dijo poniendo cara de pervertido.

Tsunade –Tampoco te lo creas tanto, Jiraiya. Bueno Naruto, cuídate mucho y también cuida de este pervertido.

Naruto –No te preocupes, Tsunade oba-chan, yo evitaré que se meta en líos siempre que pueda.

Jiraiya –Sí, ahora voy a tener que depender de un mocoso como este.- Dijo con cara de enfado.

Tsunade –Y tú, Jiraiya, evita que se convierta en un pervertido como tú y… protégele mucho, no dejes que le pase nada y… conviértele en un gran shinobi.

Jiraiya –Será una misión difícil pero, la cumpliré, jeje.- Dijo mirando la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto el rubio al decirle lo de convertirle en gran shinobi.

Tsunade –Mañana, a primera hora vendré a darte el alta. Descansa muy bien hoy. Sayo.- Dijo mientras se iba de la sala, no sin antes dar el último vistazo a las personas más importantes de su vida, su inseparable compañero y el niño que le devolvió su confianza y le dio una nueva vida.

Durante el último día, Naruto se pasó todo el rato mirando por la ventana de su habitación, observando el cielo y pensando en su "amigo" Sasuke, intentando averiguar el por qué de su partida, pero sin hallar una respuesta a su pregunta. Jiraiya fue a visitar a Kakashi para hablar sobre Naruto, sobre la mejor forma de entrenarle y sobre alguna cosa que le sirviese durante el entrenamiento que él le daría, sacando como única conclusión que Naruto es un despistado y un cabeza hueca (pobrecito como me paso con él) que tarda mucho en aprender, a no ser que le guste o tenga muy clara su meta, cosa que estaban seguros que tenía. Sakura fue a despedirse esa tarde de Naruto. Ella sabía, por boca de su maestra, que su compañero se marcharía al día siguiente, por lo que decidió visitarle para despedirse de él.

Sakura –Hola Naruto.- Dijo entrando en la habitación de éste.

Naruto -¡Sakura-chan! ¡Me alegro de verte!

Sakura –Me alegra que estés así de bien. ^_^

Naruto –Sí, mañana me iré con Ero-sennin a entrenar. Me volveré mucho más fuerte y podré cumplir la promesa que te hice.- Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Sakura –Naruto… Yo también entrenaré duro y te ayudaré con la búsqueda de Sasuke cuando vuelvas a la aldea.

Naruto –Tú y yo seguro que conseguimos traerle de vuelta, dattebayo.

Sakura -¿Tienes ganas de irte de la aldea?

Naruto –No muchas pero… sé que lo hago para hacerme fuerte, y eso me anima bastante. Pero te puedo asegurar que echaré de menos este lugar, sobre todo…

Sakura –"Seguro que me dice a mí, le conozco."

Naruto -… El ramen del Ichiraku, ¡no sé si podré vivir sin ellos!- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Sakura se caía al suelo.

Sakura –Sí, será una verdadera pena no poder ramen de Ichiraku en dos años.-Dijo irónicamente.

Naruto – ¡No me lo recuerdes! TT_TT

Sakura –Yo me voy.- Dijo yéndose algo molesta con el comentario del rubio, pero se paró de pronto en la puerta, se giró y con una sonrisa le dijo.- Onegai, vuelve pronto, sano y salvo.

Naruto –Sakura-chan… ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo! Volveré hecho todo un hombre.

Sakura –Jeje, no creo que seas capaz de convertirte en eso que dices.- Dijo mientras reía.

Naruto -¡¿Por qué no?- Le gritaba mientras Sakura se marchaba de allí.- ¡Espera! ¡Sakura-chan!

Esa misma tarde, todos los amigos de Naruto se enteraron, por boca de Sakura, que el rubio se marchaba al día siguiente a entrenar con Jiraiya durante dos años y medio. Todos sus amigos se sintieron algo triste por la partida de Naruto, sobre todo una chica rara y oscura, como decía el rubio, Hyuuga Hinata era la más afectada por la noticia de la partida de Naruto. Como todos sus amigos sabían, por no decir la villa entera, ella estaba enamorada del rubio pero él no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo que entristecía a la joven de ojos blancos.

Sakura –Tsunade-sama me lo ha dicho esta tarde temprano.

Kiba –Por lo menos estaremos durante un tiempo sin nadie por aquí causando escándalo.

Shino –No es cierto, te tenemos a ti.- Kiba le dirigió una mirada de furia a su compañero.

Shikamaru –Esto será problemático, pero seguro que vuelve mucho más fuerte.

Chouji –Yo le voy a echar mucho de menos.

Ino –Sí, yo también, se me hará raro no verle por aquí en este tiempo.

Hinata –Sí… -Dijo muy bajito, más bien para sí misma, agachando la cabeza algo deprimida.

Neji –"Hinata-sama".

Lee –Yo pienso entrenar muy duro para poder estar a su nivel.

Sakura –Oye, ¿dónde está Tenten?

Neji –Se ha ido de misión con otro grupo. Seguramente regrese esta tarde o mañana por la mañana.

Ino –Oye, Hinata.

Hinata -¿Qué… pasa, Ino-san?

Ino –Creo que mañana sería un gran día para hablar con Naruto, ¿no crees?- Dijo mientras la nombrada se sonrojaba violentamente.

Hinata -¿Qué… qué quieres… decir con e… eso, I… Ino-san?- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y los demás se reían por lo bajo.

Ino –No nos vengas con ese cuento, todos sabemos muy bien lo que pasa contigo y con… -Dijo mientras empezaba a imitarla.- Na… Naruto-kun.- Con esa imitación, Hinata se sonrojo aún más, si se podía, y el resto reía a carcajadas, menos Neji.

Neji –Creo que es hora de irnos, Hinata-sama.- Dijo muy serio, cosa que hizo que el resto se callara de inmediato.

Hinata -¡Ha… hai!- Dijo mientras seguía a su primo, que se había adelantado.

Lee –Creo que Neji se tomo bastante mal tu imitación, Ino-san.

Ino –Me da igual, total, eso no cambia que no haya dicho la verdad.

Sakura –Pobre Hinata, la estabas avergonzando delante de todos.

Kiba –Te pasaste mazo con ella, Ino.

Ino –No os quejéis tanto, que bien que os habéis reído vosotros.

Shino –Todos somos culpables. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Shikamaru –Yo me voy, he quedado.

Ino y Sakura -¿Y se puede saber con quién?

Chouji –Con esa chica de Suna, Temari creo que se llama.

Shikamaru –Ya tenías que soltarlo. Que problemático eres, Chouji.

Ino -¿Y qué hay entre esa chica y tú?

Shikamaru –No te importa, Ino. Esto es muy problemático. Me voy.

Kiba –Sayo, Shikamaru y… suerte con ella.

El día pasó sin más novedad. A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la villa, todos realizaban sus entrenamientos, pero esta vez había un tema de conversación distinto en aquellas prácticas, y esa era la partida de Naruto por dos años. Para algunos, como Lee, esa era una razón para entrenar más y no dejar que Naruto se haga más fuerte y él tener el mismo nivel siempre, para otros, como Shino, había que entrenar para poder ayudarle ya que ellos son todos compañeros, y el resto le dio la razón. Otras, como Ino, se dio cuenta de que no era muy útil, no tanto como lo era en estos momentos Sakura, por lo que le pidió a ella que hablara con Tsunade sama para poder aprender también jutsus médicos y ser más útil. Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuuga también había un entrenamiento especial, Neji pelaba contra Hinata, pero esta vez no había rencores ni pretendía dañarla. En un descuido de ella, Neji aprovechó para atacarla y dar por finalizado el combate, pero al ver lo desconcentrada que estaba su prima, Neji habló con ella, aunque él sabía el por qué.

Neji –Creo que ya se estará yendo.

Hinata -¿eh?

Neji –Creo que deberías ir a despedirlo, después de todo, vas a estar sin verle un largo tiempo.

Hinata –Neji oni-san…

Neji –No te preocupes, yo inventaré una escusa por ti.

Hinata –A…Arigato.- Hinata se marchó de allí corriendo.

Hinata corrió por toda Konoha, no encontraba a Naruto ni tampoco sabía si se habría ido ya o todavía le faltaba tiempo. Al doblar la última esquina, Hinata dio con su objetivo, allí estaba el rubio haciendo una de sus poses para las promesas. Ella se quedó observándolo y luego se prometió así misma que también trabajaría duro para volverse más fuerte. Cuando Naruto parecía que se iba, un ruido de unos cubos de basura al caer le hizo darse la vuelta y al ver a una persona en el suelo, no se pudo resistir a ir a ver quién era y ayudarla.

Naruto -¿Estás bien?- Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver con claridad quien era esa persona.- ¿Hinata?

Hinata –Na… Naruto-kun.- El sonrojo de Hinata no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

Naruto -¿Qué haces aquí escondida?

Hinata –Etto… yo…- No sabía que contestarle, no sabía si ahora sería el mejor momento para declararse de una vez, pero seguí teniendo miedo de la respuesta, así que no era una opción decírselo ahora. Jiraiya, al ver que Naruto se había vuelto hacía allí, le siguió la curiosidad.

Jiraiya -¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién es la jovencita?

Naruto –Ella es Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata –Un… honor co… conocerle, Jiraiya-sama.- Le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Jiraiya –Tienes una novia muy educada, Naruto, pero no hace falta que se escondan para verse.- Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario del ermitaño.

Naruto -¿Y qué hacías aquí escondida, Hinata?- Le decía mientras ignoraba las palabras que le había dicho su maestro.

Hinata –Etto… yo venía a… despedirme. "No le importa que me confundan con su novia"- Pensaba feliz y sonrojándose más.

Naruto -¿En serio? ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido a despedirte!

Hinata -¿De… verdad?

Naruto –Sí, nadie había venido a despedirse. Ayer se despidió de mí Sakura-chan, pero hoy no la he visto.

Hinata –A… ayer nos dijo… que te ibas hoy.

Jiraiya –Pero Naruto, ¿cómo se le iba a olvidar a ella venir a despedirte?

Naruto -¡Quieres callarte ya, Ero-sennin!

Hinata –"Ahora si se ha enfadado."- Dijo bajando la cabeza un poco triste.

Jiraiya –No te preocupes, Hinata, te lo traeré de una pieza para que cuando le vuelvas a ver puedas disfrutar de tu novio por completo.- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, y ambos se sonrojaron hasta el extremo, Hinata creía que no aguantaría más.

Naruto -¡¿Por qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso, Ero-sennin?- Le dijo muy sonrojado y exaltado.

Jiraiya –Pero si tú estabas pensando en lo mismo, no lo niegues.- Le dijo con un golpe de su codo. Esta frase estuvo a punto de causarle a Hinata el desmayo más grande de la historia, pero no ella ya no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas.

Naruto -¡yo no soy ningún pervertido!

Jiraiya -¡Vámonos! Un placer conocerte, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata –El… placer es mío, Jiraiya-sama.- Le dijo haciéndole otra reverencia pero con cuidado de no caerse, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Jiraiya –Cada vez me cae mejor tu novia, deberías aprender modales de ella.

Naruto –Es que ella no te conoce como yo, por eso te trata así. Además ella es muy educada, no solo lo hace contigo.- Ahora sí que hinata estaba muy roja.

Hinata –"Naruto-kun me ha alagado."

Jiraiya –Como sea. ¡Vámonos! ¡Sayo, Konoha!

Naruto –Gracias por venir a despedirte, Hinata, eres la mejor.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue agitando su brazo y dejando a una Hinata muy sorprendida y a punto de desmayarse durante esos dos años.

Hinata –"¡Me ha dado un beso! ¡Y me ha dicho que soy la mejor!- Sacando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, Hinata también se despidió del rubio, pero a distancia ya.- ¡Sayo, Naruto-kun!

Hinata estaba muy sorprendida y contenta a la vez, no se esperaba esa reacción de Naruto, y mucho menos los comentarios de Jiraiya, aunque parecía que a Naruto no le incomodaba nada que los confundieran como una pareja. El sonrojo de Hinata era ya tan grande que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no desmayarse, eran demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Como tardaba tanto en volver, Neji, preocupado por ella, salió a buscarla por las calles de Konoha, hasta que, en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Naruto, la encontró apoyada en la pared.

Neji –Hinata-sama, al fin la encuentro.- Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hinata –Gomenasai, Neji oni-san.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji –Por lo que observo, le fue bien en su despedida.- Hinata se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido.

Hinata-S… sí.- Ahora su sonrisa era mucho más grande.

Neji –"Me alegro por ti, Hinata-sama." Será mejor que volvamos a su casa.

Hinata -¡Ha… Hai!- Ambos emprendieron el camino a la mansión Hyuuga.

Por otro lado, Naruto también iba pensando en lo ocurrido en la mañana, en su despedida de su amiga que tanta ilusión le hizo, por lo menos una persona se acordó de él. Pero entre esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar las palabras de Jiraiya y su confusión sobre su relación. "¿Por qué no lo habré negado antes? Seguro que Ero-sennin de verdad se cree que es mi novia." Naruto siguió toda la tarde con sus pensamientos, y de vez en cuando se sonrojaba el pensar en lo último que le dijo Jiraiya, cosa que a este hombre le hacía gracia ver como su discípulo se sonrojaba con sus propios pensamientos, y sabía en qué pensaba en cada momento. Al llegar la noche, Jiraiya decidió acampar en medio de un claro de un hermoso y frondoso bosque, donde encontrarían comida rápidamente, sin buscar mucho. Y así fue, encontraron comida en poco tiempo y, después de darse un buen festín, se echaron sobre sus sacos de dormir, aunque cierto rubio no podía apartar la vista de aquella magnífica luna llena que había esa noche, cosa de la que se percató Jiraiya y empezó una conversación con él.

Jiraiya -¿No tienes sueño?

Naruto -¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Ero-sennin?

Jiraiya –Porque llevas un buen rato observando a la luna.

Naruto –No… no me había dado cuenta, jeje. "Me recuerdan a sus ojos aunque, los he visto muy pocas veces, nunca me miraba a la cara."- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Jiraiya –Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo.

Naruto -¿Me entiendes?

Jiraiya –Sí, yo también he estado enamorado alguna vez, no eres el único.

Naruto -¿E… namorado? ¿Yo? ¡Qué dices!

Jiraiya –No puedes engañar a tu sensei, Naruto. Sé que estás pensando en esa chica, en… Hinata se llamaba, ¿no?

Naruto -¡No! ¡No estaba pensando en ella!- Dijo muy exaltado.

Jiraiya –Si fuera mentira, no te habrías puesto así.- Naruto se sintió algo mal por mentir a su maestro, pero también sentía como si no tuviera privacidad, como si su mente fuera un libro abierto para todos.

Naruto –Tienes razón, Ero-sennin, estaba pensando en ella. No me imaginaba que viniese ella a despedirse de mí.

Jiraiya -¿Y por qué no? Parece que le gustas mucho a esa chica.- Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron violentamente.

Naruto –Yo no le gusto a ella, no sé de qué hablas.

Jiraiya –Que tú no te des cuenta no significa que no sea verdad.

Naruto –Nadie, solo tú eres el único que lo has dicho.

Jiraiya –No querrán arruinarle el momento a la chica. Pero se la ve mejor chica que esa que te gusta, esta… Sakura.

Naruto -¿En serio? Hinata es una chica rara, oscura y muy tímida, siempre que me acerco para hablar con ella, su cara se pone totalmente roja y al poco tiempo se desmaya, pero también me ha ayudado en alguna ocasión y se preocupa por mí, hasta vino a despedirme y todo.- Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su cara.- Además, Sakura-chan solo piensa en Sasuke y nunca se fijaría en mí, lo tengo asumido.- Dijo bajando el rostro algo deprimido.

Jiraiya –Pues, según me acabas de contar, confirmo mi opinión sobre esa chica. Ella es mucho más guapa que Sakura y más encantadora y educada.

Naruto –Sí, Sakura-chan tiene muy mal genio a veces, jeje, y siempre me pega y bueno, Hinata es muy amable conmigo, cocina muy bien y… -sus mejillas se encendieron un poco.- es guapa, no lo niego.

Jiraiya –Esa chica, dijiste que era una Hyuuga, ¿no?

Naruto –Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ero-sennin?

Jiraiya –Es que no la vi su banda en la frente ni ningún símbolo en su frente.

Naruto –Eso es porque ella es de la rama principal, o algo así dijo Sakura-chan.

Jiraiya -¿De la rama principal? Eso significa que ella es… ¡ella es la heredera del clan!

Naruto –Alguna vez lo he oído, pero creo que eso no es lo que quiere ella o no le hace mucha gracia. Kiba siempre me ha dicho que por eso la someten a mucha presión y que en su familia nadie la apoya excepto Neji, que empezó a apoyarla al concluir el examen de chunin.

Jiraiya –Aspiras muy alto, chico. Tú y la heredera del clan más importante de toda Konoha, será un verdadero reto para ti. No sé si es más peligroso enfrentarse a Akatsuki o todo el clan Hyuuga por atreverte a estar con su heredera sin el permiso de su padre, del líder.

Naruto -¿Eso piensas?- Naruto se quedó un rato pensando, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo su maestro.- ¡Y quién te dice que yo voy a estar con ella sin el consentimiento de su padre!

Jiraiya –Por lo menos has reconocido que no te importaría estar con ella, porque esta mañana he dicho que era tu novia y no me has dicho lo contrario.

Naruto -¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora! Ella es solo mi amiga. Además, ¿por qué se iba a fijar ella en mí? Yo nunca me he fijado en ella, hasta que has venido a decirme tú estas cosas.

Jiraiya –Yo solo te digo lo que vi esta mañana, la única explicación que he encontrado a su comportamiento. Ahora será mejor dormir, mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.

Naruto –Será lo mejor.- Antes de cerrar los ojos, Naruto dio la última mirada a la luna, esperando encontrar una respuesta a esas nuevas preguntas que habían surgido en su mente.- "¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía Ero-sennin?".- Así, Naruto se quedó dormido.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo. Llega de nuevo Uzumaki Naruto.**

Dos años y medio han pasado desde que el joven Uzumaki Naruto abandonó la villa para entrenar junto uno de los legendarios sannins, Jiraiya. En estos dos años, la villa no ha cambiado mucho por fuera, pero sin en el rango de sus shinobis. Todos los del curso de graduación de Naruto eran ya Chunins, todos menos él y Sasuke, que todavía no había sido considerado como un ninja renegado. Amanece un nuevo día en Konoha Gakure no Sato, el sol brilla fuertemente, el calor y el buen tiempo apoyan a la salida de los habitantes a la calle, y entre ellos, iba una adolescente, de unos 16 años de edad, con el pelo corto y rosa, los ojos verdes y con una cara pensativa. Si, Haruno Sakura estaba pensando, y en su amigo, al cual echaba mucho de menos. Ella estaba haciendo un recado para la Godaime, el cual consistía en ir a recoger los reportes de la entrada de la villa. Mientras caminaba hacía la entrada, se encontró con el equipo de Konohamaru, el nieto del Sandaime y aprendiz de los jutsus sexys de Naruto. Ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, él y su equipo acompañaron a Sakura a buscar los informes y mientras charlarían con ella. Mientras esta sucedía, por las puertas de Konoha aparecían las sombras de dos personas: Uno, bastante viejo por el aspecto, tenía una gran melena blanca, con una extraña banda en su frente, de ojos pequeños y negros, con dos largas rayas rojas que se deslizaban de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, traía de ropa un kimono masculino (no sé si se llama Yukata o algo por el estilo) de color verde grisáceo, con un chaleco rojo en sus hombros y los típicos zapatos japoneses; el otro era un muchacho joven, rubio y con el pelo alborotado, sus ojos azules como el cielo de primavera, con tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla, traía de ropa una chaqueta negra y naranja, con unos pantalones naranjas también, unos zapatos ninjas de color negros. Sí, ellos eran Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin, y Uzumaki Naruto, que ya era todo un adolescente y casi un hombre. Al entrar en la aldea, los que estaban custodiando la puerta se asombraron del ver al alborotador de la villa tan mayor, tan cambiado, parecía hasta más maduro, decían los dos ninjas de la puerta. Naruto se paró a saludarlos, ellos muchas veces lo habían perseguido para regañarle por sus travesuras cuando era más pequeño y quería llamar la atención, por lo que se alegró mucho de verlos. Después de hablar un rato con ellos, Naruto y Jiraiya decidieron entrar, por fin, en la villa, aquella villa en la que ambos habían crecido y que tanto cariño la tenían. Cuando Sakura llegó a por los informes, oyó por casualidad la conversación que tenían los dos hombres.

Sakura –Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, ¿de qué hablan tan animadamente?

Izumo -¿A qué no sabes quién acaba de regresar de la villa?

Kotetsu –Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto. Se acabo la paz en esta aldea.- Dijo con algo de tristeza.

Sakura –"Na… Naruto ha vuelto".

Konohamaru – ¡Mi sensei, Naruto nii-chan, ha vuelto!

Sakura -¿Adónde se fue?

Izumo –Creo que dijeron algo de hablar con Tsunade-sama.

Los más rápido que dieron sus pies, Sakura salió disparada al encuentro con su mejor amigo, junto con Konohamaru y su equipo. Se fueron por el camino más rápido para llegar a la torre, pero de pronto se paró Sakura al ver a un señor que ella reconoció al instante como Jiraiya y buscó con su mirada a su gran amigo, hasta que por fin lo vio en lo alto de un poste.

Sakura -¡Naruto!

Naruto -¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto bajó inmediatamente al reencuentro con su compañera de equipo, a la que tanto afecto tenía.

Sakura -¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Naruto –Yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura-chan.

Sakura –Oye, estás muy cambiado y has crecido.- Dijo mientras se media con él.

Naruto –Sí, creo que en estos dos años he cambiado un poquito, jeje.

Sakura -¿Y yo he cambiado? ¿Me veo más femenina?

Naruto –No, no has cambiado nada Sakura-chan.- Esto enfadó a Sakura bastante.

Jiraiya –"Nunca comprenderá el corazón de las mujeres".

Konohamaru –Oye, Naruto nii-chan, he mejorado mi sexy no jutsu. Mira, te lo voy a enseñar.- Konohamaru se estaba preparando para realizar el jutsu cuando Naruto le paró.

Naruto –Konohamaru, yo ya no hago esas cosas de niños.

Sakura –"Veo que también ha madurado, no le reconozco".

Naruto - ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar mu nuevo jutsu súper pervertido!- Dijo con llamas a su espalda.

Sakura –"Mira, dice que le va a enseñar su nuevo jutsu súper pervertido".- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al pensar en las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y, del enfado que cogió en ese momento, uso su nueva fuerza sobrehumana para darle un gran golpe a Naruto, que salió volando, literalmente hablando, y que arrastró parte del suelo en su caída. Konohamaru pensó que no sería bueno enfadarla, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de ellos y él y su equipo se marcharon. Cuando se recuperó del golpe, Naruto, Jiraiya y Sakura se dirigieron a la torre de la Godaime, que ya les estaba esperando.

Sakura – (golpea dos veces la puerta) ¿Podemos pasar, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade –Adelante.- Todos pasaron detrás de Sakura.

Naruto -¡Ya hemos llegado, Tsunade oba-chan!- La primera reacción de la Godaime fue alegrarse de volver a oír esa voz y luego, le golpeó muy fuerte.

Tsunade -¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, Naruto! Pero me alegra volver a verles a los dos.

Jiraiya –Deja al muchacho, ni que estuviese mintiendo.- Tsunade le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jiraiya, por lo que este trago saliva y sonrió.

Tsunade –Me alegro de que también estés aquí, Sakura, así no tendré que buscarte.

Sakura -¿Por qué dice eso, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade –Espera y verás. Ya que Naruto ha vuelto a la villa, es hora de mostrar si de verdad has mejorado.

Jiraiya -¿tú crees que hubiéramos vuelto sin mejoras?

Naruto -¿Y cómo voy a demostrártelo? Porque yo me he vuelto muy fuerte.

Tsunade –Tendrás un oponente con el cual me demostraras tu entrenamiento. Él no ha tenido misiones en este tiempo, así que esta descansado.

Naruto -¿Y quién será mi oponente?

Tsunade –Tu oponente será…- En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.- Adelante.- Por la puerta entran dos personas.

Uno es un chico con el símbolo de Konoha, moreno con una coleta alta, sus ojos pequeños y oscuros, con una mueca de disgusto siempre en la cara, con un pendiente en la oreja, lleva puesto el típico chaleco de los shinobis chunins, con una camiseta y pantalón negros. La otra es una kunoichi con el símbolo de Suna, rubia con 4 coletas, ojos verdes oscuros, con una expresión seria en su rostro, lleva un kimono negro con un obi en color rojo oscuro.

Sakura –Shikamaru, Temari-san, miren quien ha vuelto a la villa.- Ambos se sorprendieron al verle.

Shikamaru -¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú, Naruto?

Naruto -¡Shikamaru!

Temari –"¿Este es aquel niño ruidoso?"

Shikamaru –Así que, has vuelto por fin.

Naruto –Sí, he llegado esta mañana.

Shikamaru -¿Has dejado de hacer ya el tonto o…?

Sakura –No, no ha cambiado nada.

Shikamaru –Me lo esperaba de él.

Naruto –No digas eso, Sakura-chan.- Tsunade y Shizune rieron por el comentario.- Entonces, ¿tú eres mi oponente, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru -¿Yo? No, solo vine a traer unos informes.

Naruto –Pues si no es Shikamaru… Tal vez seas tú.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Temari.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Temari -¿No lo recuerdas o qué?

Tsunade –Naruto, ninguno de ellos serán tus oponentes. Tu oponente está ahí fuera.- Dijo señalando a la ventana, a la que Naruto no tardó en asomarse y encontrarse con un viejo conocido suyo.

¿? –Estás más alto, Naruto.

Naruto -¡Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto se alegró mucho de volverse a encontrar con su antiguo maestro.- No has cambiado nada, sensei. Ah, es verdad, te traje un regalo.- Dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsa.

Tsunade –Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Sakura?

Sakura –Hai.

Kakashi -¡¿Nani? –Se sorprendió mucho del regalo de su alumno, el nuevo libro de Jiraiya: "Icha icha Paradise".

Naruto –Este es el primer tomo de la saga en estos tres años.- Dijo mientras se lo entregaba a su maestro.- Me lo regalo Ero-sennin, pero a mí no me gustaba así que pensé que a ti si te gustaría.

Jiraiya –Tonto. Como si un mocoso supiera entender lo maravilloso que es mi libro. Y encima este libro todavía no ha sido publicado.- Kakashi abrió el libro como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Tsunade -¡Basta de tonterías!- Kakashi cerró el libro y se levantó.

Naruto –No puede ser. Se supone que mi oponente es…

Kakashi –No exactamente.- Se dirigió hacía la ventana para entrar en el despacho, cuando vio a Sakura.- Sakura, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Sakura –Tienes razón, Kakashi-sensei.- Naruto entró en el despacho.

Kakashi –Voy a luchar contra… -Dio un salto y se coloco en el soporte de la ventana.- Naruto, Sakura. Voy a luchar contra los dos juntos.

Naruto – ¿Kakashi-sensei es nuestro oponente?

Tsunade –Sólo él puede ser vuestro oponente. Decidiré lo que hacer con vosotros dos después de la prueba. Sakura, recuerda nuestro entrenamiento.

Sakura -¡Hai!

Kakashi –Entonces, ¿empezamos ya?- Ambos se sorprendieron.- Eso me gustaría deciros pero… Naruto acaba de llegar y será mejor que descanse.

Naruto –Yo no estoy cansado.- Pero Kakashi no le hizo caso.

Kakashi –Nos veremos después en la zona de entrenamientos 3. Nos vemos.- Y se fue, en una bola de humo desapareció.

Shizune –Me pregunto por qué tendrá tanta prisa.

Tsunade -me imagino para que se haya ido tan pronto.

Shikamaru –Se habrá ido a leer el libro ese.

Naruto y Sakura -¡Ajá!

Jiraiya –"Es natural, él tiene uno de mis libros que aún no se ha publicado".

Naruto -¡Ese Kakashi-sensei no ha cambiado nada!- Dijo muy enfadado.

Jiraiya –Oye Naruto, ¿no vas a aprovechar para ir a ver a tu amiga?- Dijo en tono pícaro.

Naruto -¿A Hinata?

Sakura –Así que es verdad lo que dicen.

Naruto -¿Qué es lo que dicen?

Sakura –Que al fin Hinata te lo dijo y tú la correspondiste.

Naruto -¿El qué me dijo?

Jiraiya –"Este chico es muy tonto, pero al final Sakura le va a desvelar el secreto. No sé si pararla o… mejor la dejo, quiero ver la cara de Naruto al enterarse".- Pensó mientras se reía.

Shikamaru –Sakura, creo que deberías de dejarle en paz.

Temari –No seas entrometido, Shikamaru, yo también quiero saber si los rumores son ciertos.

Sakura – ¿El qué va a ser? Pues que ella te a…

Tsunade –Sakura, no creo que debas meterte en esos temas, podrías decir algo que no debieses.

Sakura –Pero, Tsunade-sensei necesito saberlo.- Dijo mientras suplicaba con la mirada.

Tsunade –Entonces, atente a las consecuencias.

Naruto -¡Dímelo ya, Sakura-chan!

Sakura –Pues que ella te dijo antes de irte que…

Naruto –Sí, ella se vino a despedirse de mí y estuvo hablando conmigo.

Sakura -¿Entonces te lo dijo?

Naruto –No me dijo mucho, pero se comportaba muy extraño.

Sakura –Pero, ¿te dijo que te amaba?

Naruto -¡¿Nani?- Naruto puso cara de incrédulo (la misma que cuando se lo dice ella en el manga 437)

Jiraiya –"Al final no se ha enterado por ella, pero que cara ha puesto".- Pensó mientras intentaba contener la risa de la cara que se le quedó a su alumno.

Sakura –No me di… digas que ella no… te lo dijo.- No quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, no si esa respuesta era afirmativa.

Shikamaru –Ahora si la hiciste buena, Sakura.

Temari –Por lo menos ya sabemos la verdad, aunque no sé qué dirá ella al respecto.

Shikamaru –Si la dirige la palabra, será un milagro.

Temari -¿Por qué dices eso?

Shikamaru –Es lo que yo haría, pero es muy problemático todo esto.

Tsunade –Ahora tendrás que asumir las consecuencias, Sakura.

Sakura –Pe… pero… yo… yo creía que…- Ya no sabía cómo escapar de allí.

Naruto -Eso no es… cierto, ¿verdad?

Jiraiya –Yo intente que tú lo descubrieses pero… no eres tan listo como para hacerlo.

Shikamaru –Tú eras la única persona que no lo sabía.

Sakura –Yo… Gomenasai, Naruto, no quería que te enteraras por mí.

Tsunade –Creo que las cosas en la villa van a estar muy moviditas ahora que llegó Naruto.

Shizune –Seguro que a Hinata-san le alegrará.- Todos la miraron con cara asesina, esas palabras no las tenía que haber dicho.

Tsunade – ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre se desmaya contigo o por qué se sonroja tanto?

Naruto –Yo creía que… estaba enferma.- Naruto estaba en estado de shock, no se lo podía creer aún.

Shikamaru –Tantas veces te lo ha intentado decir que nadie lleva ya la cuenta. Si no fueras tan despistado te hubieras dado cuenta hace mucho. Que problemático eres, Naruto.

Temari –Naruto, no te pongas así que no es una mala noticia.

Jiraiya –Piensa como te sentirías si te dijese Sakura que Shikamaru te ama.- Tanto Temari como Shikamaru se sonrojaron.- "Creo que ahora metí yo la pata".

Temari –No diga tonterías, Jiraiya-sama. Además, no sería para tanto.

Sakura –Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Naruto –Sí, es solo que… no me lo esperaba de ella.- Dijo mientras una tierna sonrisa se le dibujaba al recordar los momentos que había tenido con ella.

Flash Back

Naruto –Yo solo me hago el fuerte delante de todos, pero no lo soy en realidad. Siempre fracaso en todo… y me da tanta rabia que finjo ser algo que no soy.

Hinata –Eso no es así. Es cierto que a veces fracasas… pero cuando lo haces, para mí, eres un fracasado orgulloso.- Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.- Cuando te miro, mi corazón late más fuerte. No eres perfecto… por eso… cada vez que fracasas, tienes la voluntad para levantarte y seguir adelante. Por… por eso creo que eres muy fuerte, Naruto-kun.

Naruto – ¡Estaba un poco deprimido y atolondrado! ¡Me has dado el empujón que necesitaba! Arigato, Hinata.- Ella muy nerviosa se esconde detrás del poste, mientras Naruto empieza a caminar, pero se detiene un momento.- ¿Sabes, Hinata? Tú me parecías una persona oscura, rara y tímida.- Hinata se deprimió un poco al escuchar esto.- Pero… me gustan mucho las personas como tú. Ahora me tengo que ir. ¡No te olvides de ver mi combate!- Le dijo mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Fin Flash Back

Todos se quedaron mirando a Naruto, no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza, excepto su maestro, que después de más de dos años ha sabido como es la mente de Naruto, que, aunque no lo parezca, es muy difícil pensar lo que él está pensando, y solo hay otra persona que lo consiguió hacer, y esa fue Sasuke.

Flash Back

Es de noche, Naruto y Jiraiya se encuentras en mitad de una pradera de hierba corta y muy verde, una hoguera es la única luz que se puede ver y hace las cosas un poco visibles, por lo que se puede ver a un Naruto bastante cansado y con algunos cortes en la cara, se notaba que había sido un largo día de entrenamiento. Había pasado algo más de dos años desde que se fue de la villa, y él sabía que pronto volvería y demostraría lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Naruto –Ero-sennin, ¿tú crees que se acordarán de mí en Konoha?

Jiraiya -¿Por qué preguntas eso, Naruto?- Hacía tiempo que había admitido que Naruto no cambiaría su forma de llamarle, aunque le pareciese molesta.

Naruto –Es que… no sé qué haría si nadie se acordara de mí, no siquiera mis amigos.

Jiraiya –Una persona como tú es difícil de olvidar.- Naruto le miró sorprendido.- Eres una persona que animas a la gente y que poco a poco te has ganado el cariño y la confianza del resto, sobre todo de cierta chica.

Naruto -¿A quién te refieres?

Jiraiya –A la chica tan guapa que fue a despedirte, Hinata se llamaba, ¿no?

Naruto -¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

Jiraiya –Seguro que ella no te ha olvidado.

Naruto -¿Y por qué no me ha podido olvidar ella?

Jiraiya –Porque el primer amor nunca se olvida.- Dijo en tono melancólico.

Naruto -¿Eh? No te entiendo, Ero-sennin.

Jiraiya –Déjalo, Naruto. Ahora, descansa que mañana será aún más duro tu entrenamiento.

Naruto -¡Hai!- Y así cayo rendido.

Fin Flas Back

Después de unos dos minutos de silencio, que a todos menos Naruto parecieron eternos, alguien empezó a golpear en la puerta. Al oír los golpes, Tsunade reaccionó, volviendo a su papel como Hokage de la villa.

Tsunade –Adelante.- En eso se abre la puerta y se deja ver a una persona, que era la menos indicada en aparecer en esos momentos.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Jiraiya y Shizune pusieron cara de horror al verla llegar, sobre todo Sakura, que en esos momentos era a la última persona con la que desearía encontrarse, pero por causa del destino, ella se encontraba allí. Naruto, que seguía en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de su presencia, solo sintió algo raro en su pecho que le hizo girarse para poder admirar el ángel que estaba esperando en la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

¿? –Tsunade-sama, vengo a… traerle el informe de la…- No pudo continuar al ver que todas las personas de la sala, que eran muchas de por sí, la miraban, pero sobre todo el chico rubio, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, no como el resto.- Na… Naruto-kun.

Naruto –Me… alegro de verte, Hinata.

Aunque al principio dudo un poco, Naruto supo en seguida, después de escuchar su dulce voz, que se trataba de la chica que estaba pensando. Físicamente había cambiado: era un poco más alta, su pelo era largo y azulado, sus facciones de la cara eran más maduras, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, la misma pureza había en ellos, su típico sonrojo no falto al verlo, cosa que ahora le pareció gracioso a Naruto. Su ropa también había cambiado, ahora llevaba una chaqueta morada, con las mangas en beige, unos pantalones añiles y unos zapatos de ninja planos negros; pero seguía siendo igual de tímida e incapaz de mirar a Naruto a la cara por mucho tiempo. Su asombro fue mucho, él la había reconocido en el momento, cosa que le alegro bastante, pero no sabía cómo hablar con él, qué decirle ahora. Inconscientemente, Naruto se fue acercando a ella, por lo que se puso más nerviosa y sonrojada, y calló desmayada al poco tiempo, pero Naruto, velozmente, fue capaz de cogerla a tiempo de que se cayera al suelo.

Naruto –"¿Acaso es verdad lo que ha dicho Sakura-chan? Debo preguntárselo cuando despierte".-Pensó mientras la tumbaba en un sillón que había en el despacho de la Hokage.

* * *

N.A: Hola! Queria agredeceros los reviews que habeis mandado y por haberle dado una oportunidad al fic. Espero que os siga gustando tanto y deciros, para terminar, que a partir del 4º capitulo, los dialogos seran mas de novela.

Sayo!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Se lo pregunto o no?**

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Hinata se desmayase al reencontrarse con su amado Naruto, quién, gracias a Sakura, sabía toda la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de ella hacía él. Naruto se quedó todo el tiempo mirando a Hinata, estaba sorprendido del cambio que había hecho, se dejó crecer el cabello, cosa que, según el pensamiento del rubio, le quedaba mucho mejor, su rostro tenía facciones más maduras, pero conservaba ese fino toque que la caracterizaba, su cuerpo también había cambiado, pero por culpa de esas ropas que siempre llevaba, era muy difícil adivinar su cuerpo real. Los allí presentes se quedaron viendo la hermosa escena, nunca creyeron que Naruto se lo fuera tomar de esa manera, y mucho menos que ella apareciese en ese preciso momento, pero disfrutaban del espectáculo que daba el rubio, queriendo cuidar de la desmayada Hinata. Tsunade, cansada de que todo el mundo estuviese en su despacho, impidiendo que ella pudiese "trabajar", fue junto a Hinata y Naruto y, aplicando un jutsu médico en su frente, consiguió despertarla.

Tsunade –No te preocupes más, Naruto, ahora despertará.

Naruto –Arigato, Tsunade oba-chan.- Tsunade iba a darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero paró de inmediato al ver lo preocupado que parecía el Uzumaki por su amiga.

Tsunade –Este chico no tiene remedio.- En ese momento, Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos.

Aunque al principio estaba todo un poco borroso, poco a poco fue concentrando su vista y pudo distinguir dos cielos separados por una pequeña montaña de color claro, pero no tan claro como su piel. El tono de voz de su amado le hizo darse cuenta de que esos cielos eran los ojos que una vez la hechizaron y de los que nunca pudo olvidarse, aunque tampoco lo intento.

Naruto –Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Hinata –"Esa es la voz de…"- En seguida se acordó de lo sucedido, acababa de desmayarse al volver a ver a su amado rubio.- Na… Naruto-kun.

Naruto –Sí, ya he vuelto, Hinata.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata –"Está muy cerca de mí". –Su sonrojo no tardó en salir, Naruto se acercó un poco más a ella y, como siempre sucedía, al final Hinata acabó desmayándose otra vez.

Naruto -¡Hinata! ¡Ey, Hinata, despierta!- la zarandeaba con cuidado para no hacerla daño.

Shikamaru –Parece mentira que no la conozcas, Naruto.

Temari –Creo que esto nunca cambiará.- Dijo con una mano en su frente y una cara de frustración.

Sakura –Será mejor que la llevemos a su casa.

Naruto –Yo… to la llevaré.- Eso sorprendió a más de uno en la sala.

Sakura –No creo que sea buena idea que la lleves tú. Que dirá su padre si llega un desconocido por él cargando a su primogénita desmayada en sus brazos. ¡Podría matarte!

Shikamaru –Aunque es muy problemático, Sakura tiene razón, recordemos que él es el líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha. No sabemos de lo que sería capaz si algo le pasara a Hinata y menos si tú apareciese así con ella.- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al imaginarse como quedaría después de un combate contra el líder del clan Hyuuga.

Tsunade –Está bien, ella se quedará aquí y cuando despierte la mandaré a su casa.

Naruto –Yo me quedaré con ella.- Sakura y Shikamaru estaban muy sorprendidos, no reconocían a su amigo.

Tsunade – ¡Lo que me faltaba! Tú te vas ahora mismo, no quiero que cuando se vuelva a despertar se me desmaye de nuevo.

Sakura –Será mejor que nos vallamos preparando para la prueba de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto.

Naruto –Está bien. "Más tarde hablaré con ella".- Los cuatro jóvenes se fueron de allí, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la chica, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jiraiya –Creo que Sakura metió bien la pata.

Tsunade –Tanto tú, como ella como los demás presentes tenemos la culpa, la debimos parar antes de que lo hiciese. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Jiraiya –Quería ver la cara que ponía, es todo, jeje.

Tsunade -¿Cómo crees que reaccionará al verla ahora?

Jiraiya –No lo sé, pero espero que se dé cuenta de la chica tan buena que tiene delante de él.

Tsunade -¿En qué sentido lo de buena?- Preguntó de mal humor.

Jiraiya –En muchos sentidos, es guapa, buena con las personas, y la heredera del clan Hyuuga. ¿Qué más podría pedir Naruto?

Tsunade –Sí, la verdad es que Naruto es un chico afortunado pero, recuerda que estamos tratando con Hyuuga Hiashi también.

Jiraiya –Eso será algo que solo Naruto puede enfrentar. Además, tampoco sabemos que hará él al respecto, no sabemos si se enamorará de ella o la dejará en la estacada.

Tsunade –Naruto no es tonto.- Jiraiya le miró con cara de decirle mentirosa.- A lo mejor un poco, pero él tiene un gran corazón y seguro que hará lo correcto.

Jiraiya –La verdad es que en este tiempo le pregunté bastante por ella, y nunca dijo nada malo, es más, dijo que siempre le apoyaba tanto ella a él como él a ella, y que era una gran amiga suya. Pero lo mejor fue cuando la conocí.

Tsunade -¿Cuándo la conociste?

Jiraiya –Sí, quería ver la reacción de Naruto ante ella y les dije que si acaso ellos eran novios. Ella se sonrojo muchísimo y Naruto me miró mal, pero no lo negó.

Tsunade -¿No lo negó? ¿Acaso él siente algo por ella?

Jiraiya –Eso intenté descubrir en estos años, pero no lo conseguí.- Dijo con una gotita en la frente, y una cara de bueno.

Tsunade –Esto es demasiado. ¿Quieres una copita?- Dijo sacando una botella de Sake del cajón de su mesa.

Jiraiya –Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Ambos se pusieron a beber sake.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari y Naruto paseaban por las calles de Konoha, pero el silencio era muy presente en ellos. Naruto seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de Sakura: "¿te dijo que te amaba?", esas palabras no se iban de su mente y no le dejaban en paz. Sakura, por su parte, tampoco dejaba de dar vueltas a la cabeza, se maldecía a sí misma por haberle dicho la verdad a Naruto, pos su culpa ahora Hinata no se lo diría, ya que conociendo a su amigo, él le preguntaría si sus palabras son ciertas y ella la odiaría por siempre, perdiendo así la gran amistad que hicieron durante estos dos últimos años. Shikamaru y Temari iban pensando en lo mismo, pero se reprendían por no haber parado a Sakura a tiempo y haberla dejado seguir, descubriendo así el "secreto" de Hinata. Así siguieron los cuatro por más de 10 minutos, hasta que el rubio abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que su amigo Shikamaru y esa chica, que aún no recordaba bien, andaban muy juntos.

Naruto –Shikamaru, ¿ella es tu novia?- Señalando a Temari.

Shikamaru -¡¿Nani? ¡Pero qué dices! Eres un problemático.

Temari –Nadie saldría con un chico como él, habría que estar muy necesitada.

Naruto –Entonces, ¿estáis en una cita?

Shikamaru -¡No! Soy su guía mientras estemos organizando el examen de chunin.

Naruto –E examen de chunin, que recuerdos.

Shikamaru -¿Piensas presentarte? Eres el único de nuestra clase que aún es genin.

Naruto -¡¿Nani? Pe… pero, ¿Sakura-chan también?

Sakura –Así es.- Dijo con sus dedos en forma de V.

Shikamaru –A parte, ella, su hermano Kankuro y Neji son Jounins.

Naruto -¿Y Gaara?

Temari –Él ahora es… el Kazekage.

Naruto Kazekage…- su mirada se puso un poco triste, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.- Sí él es el Kazekage, tendré que darme prisa en convertirme también en Hokage, jeje.

Sakura –Será mejor que nos vayamos para el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi-sensei nos estará esperando para la prueba.

Naruto –Espero que haya cambiado en estos años porque sino… iremos para nada. No os dejéis ver tanto juntos, podrían descubrir vuestra relación.- dijo yéndose con una sonrisa.

Temari -¡Qué dices, Bakka!

Shikamaru –Esto es muy problemático.-Ambos siguieron caminando por la aldea.

Naruto y Sakura iban caminando hacía el campo de entrenamientos 3, donde habían quedado con Kakashi para realizar la prueba para poder formar equipo otra vez. Mientras caminaban, Naruto iba muy distraído mirando la villa, hacía mucho que no caminaba por ella y le costaba asimilar algunos cambios que había por allí, mientras que Sakura seguía pensando en Hinata, se sentía muy culpable, aunque también lo era, pero no sabía muy bien como le hablaría ahora a ella o que haría si Naruto hablase con ella y le contase toda la verdad, ella saldría muy perjudicada, y no quería perder esa amistad que había hecho con ella. Tanto ella, como Ino y Hinata habían hecho muy buena amistad en estos últimos dos años, ahora hablaban mucho entre ellas y se contaban todos sus secretos, incluso la misma Hinata les había confesado a ellas su atracción por el rubio, así que ahora ella era una traidora. Pero a todo esto, Sakura había sacado algo positivo, sabía que Hinata no le había dicho nada a Naruto y que Naruto, bueno eso creía, tampoco le había dicho nada por el hecho de haberle confesado los sentimientos de Hinata por él, eso sí, sería un gran cotillón en cuanto se enterase su rubia amiga, la cual era de las más interesadas en el tema, pero a Hinata no fueron capaces de sacarle la información. Con ese pensamiento, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro que, para su desgracia, Naruto había visto y, poniendo su típica cara de interrogante le preguntó:

Naruto –Sakura-chan, ¿por qué sonríes?

Sakura -¿Yo? Pues…- Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que contestarle.- Pues que… me alegro de que… estés de nuevo en la villa, jeje.- Risa nerviosa que Naruto no notó.

Naruto –Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, tenía muchas ganas de veros a todos: a ti, a Kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade oba-chan, a Shizune ne-chan, a Shikamaru, a Hinata…- A Naruto le cambió totalmente la cara, de una cara feliz por recordar a sus amigos, a una cara con una sonrisa tonta, que a Sakura le dio miedo.-Parece que a ella, yo también la eché mucho de menos.

Sakura –Así que…- Esta era su oportunidad para sacarle información a él.- ¿Te gusta Hinata?

Naruto -¿Eh? No… no, no lo sé.- Naruto agachó la cabeza.- Después de lo que me has dicho, no sé exactamente lo que siento por… ella.- Una imagen de ella se le pasó por la cabeza.

Sakura –Te entiendo, Naruto.- Ella subió su cara y miró el cielo.- Yo tampoco sé muy bien que sentir ahora.

Naruto -¿Sentir? "No será que ahora le gusto o algo. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!".

Sakura –Crees que…- Naruto empezaba a sudar.- ¿Él se acordará todavía de nosotros?- Naruto respiró aliviado por un momento.

Naruto –Nosotros no le hemos olvidado, ¿por qué él haría algo así?

Sakura –No lo sé.- Volvió a mirar al cielo y luego bajo a ver a Naruto, al que le puso una sonrisa.- Por él nos hemos hecho más fuertes.

Naruto –Sí, para poder traerlo de nuevo con nosotros. Esta vez, seguro que lo conseguimos.- Esas sonrisas que dan confianza a cualquiera fue la que puso en esta ocasión, por lo que Sakura se sintió muy confiada en ella misma y en la posibilidad de salvar a Sasuke.

Ambos llegaron al campo de entrenamientos en el que habían sido citados pero, como era de esperar, Kakashi ni siquiera había aparecido por allí. Pasó más de una hora y Kakashi seguía sin aparecer por allí, Naruto ya estaba demasiado impaciente por esperarle, y Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero no se le notaba tanto como él. Para pasar el rato, y evitar ponerse más nerviosa, Sakura decidió sacar un tema con Naruto.

Sakura –Naruto, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Naruto -¿Hacer de qué?

Sakura –Con respecto a Hinata, digo, ahora que lo sabes.- Sakura agachó la cabeza.

Naruto –No sé, tal vez le pregunte si es cierto lo que dijiste.

Sakura -¿Crees que sea buena idea decirle que lo sabes?

Naruto -¿Por qué no?- Naruto estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Sakura –Creo que… aunque tú lo sepas, bueno, como el resto de la aldea, no sé si debes decírselo a Hinata que lo sabes.

Naruto –No entiendo el por qué.

Sakura –Porque ella te lo querrá decir, algún día. Si vas tú y le dices que lo sabes porque… yo te lo he dicho, se sentirá muy mal por no habértelo dicho ella.- Ella estaba más que triste al pensar lo que le diría Hinata cuando lo supiese.

Naruto –A lo mejor, tienes razón.- El rubio pareció comprender las palabras de su compañera.- Pero, ¿estás segura de lo que dijiste?

Sakura –Bueno… -La pelo rosa estaba maquinando un plan en su cabeza para poder ayudarles a ambos.- Puede que ya no sea así, lleva mucho tiempo sin verte. "Creo que con esto les ayudaré, así pagaré por decírselo yo".

Naruto –Eso es verdad.- Al rubio no le gusto para nada esa contestación, y eso lo noto ella.

Sakura –Quizás deberías hacerte más amigo de ella, pasar tiempo con Hinata te hará darte cuenta de lo que realmente siente por ti.

Naruto -¡Esa es una gran idea! Thank you, Sakura-chan.- El rubio estaba muy feliz, después de todo, ella tuvo una gran idea, aunque él no supiese la auténtica verdad. En ese momento llegó Kakashi en una nube de humo blanco.

Kakashi –Hola chicos.- Saludó despreocupado y una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

NaruSaku -¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei!- Una gotita apareció en su nuca.

Kakashi –Es que… me encontré una ancianita y tuve que ayudarla.- Por la cara que pusieron los dos, Kakashi comprendió que no era muy creíble.

Sakura –Debería inventarse mejores excusas, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi –Dejémonos de palabrerías y pongámonos en marcha.

Naruto -¡Por fin, dattebayo!

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, que iba delante de ellos, se pusieron en camino hacia el mismo lugar donde entrenaron como equipo por primera vez, donde entrenó el equipo 7 por primera vez, y esos recuerdos estaban presentes en Naruto y Sakura constantemente. Después del discurso de sus recuerdos de Kakashi (ya saben a lo que me refiero), sacó de su bolsillo dos cascabeles, que rápidamente reconocieron.

Kakashi –Esta prueba consiste en quitarme los cascabeles, como la otra vez, las mismas reglas y ya sabéis, para quitarme los cascabeles tenéis que intentar matarme.

Naruto –Esta vez eso no será impedimento, Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura –"Por lo menos Naruto está concentrado en esto. Yo también debería de concentrarme, no quiero quedarme sin cascabel, sería peor que Naruto, aunque eso creo que pasó hace ya tiempo".- Sakura se puso sus guantes negros para empezar ella también.

Esta vez la prueba fue más difícil que la anterior, ya que Kakashi usó su Sharingan contra ellos, pero, al final resultó ser que el ingenio de Naruto, o la suerte, fue más poderoso que el poder de su ojo (toda la prueba es igual, por lo que no la voy a poner, gomen). Después de las felicitaciones, Naruto, que estaba muerto de hambre, se marchó a comer a Ichiraku, llevaba más de dos años sin poder comer sus deliciosos fideos y se moría de ganas por comer de nuevo un delicioso plato de ramen. Invitó a Sakura, pero ella se negó a ir porque no le apetecía ramen, ya lo había comido el día anterior, una excusa que no encontró lógica el rubio, que si por él fuera, todos los días y a todas horas estaría comiendo ramen. Llegó a dicho local, donde le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, Naruto era su mejor cliente, aparte de que Teuchi, el dueño del local, y Ayame, la hija, le consideraran como un miembro más de su familia, por lo que le invitó a una ración extra grande de ramen, que el rubio no tardó mucho en devorar. Aunque se hubiese comido ese enorme plato de comida, él tenía más hambre aún, por lo que pidió otro plato de ramen, aunque esta le tuviera que pagar y su bolsillo no traía mucho dinero, Jiraiya le arruinó el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado durante estos años de entrenamiento. Mientras cenaba, muy despacio saboreando la más que podía aquel plato, Iruka entró en el local, por lo que nuestro protagonista rubio se emocionó mucho, ya podía comer mucho ramen porque su querido profesor lo pagaría. Los dos entablaron una buena conversación, Naruto le contaba las aventuras que tuvo con Jiraiya e Iruka le contaba lo sucedido en Konoha durante su ausencia.

Iruka –Bueno Naruto, yo me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al colegio a instruir a los pequeños shinobis.

Naruto –Creo que yo también me voy, estoy cansado del entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei. Viejo, Iruka-sensei paga.- Naruto salió corriendo del lugar.

Iruka -¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve!

Teuchi –Son 2150 ryus, onegai.

Iruka –Aquí tienes.- Dijo dándole el dinero con dos cascadas en los ojos.

Naruto iba paseando por las calles de Konoha, aunque estaba cansado, no quería ir a su departamento aún, prefirió caminar por la aldea un rato. Caminaba sin rumbo por aquellas calles, aún con el paso de los años, seguían siendo las mismas calles de siempre, pero con algunos pequeños cambios en ellas. Caminando y caminando, lo pies de Naruto le llevaron a un lugar en especial, donde se paró solo de reconocer el lugar por las palabras que allí se escribían: "Casa de los Hyuuga"

Naruto –"Por lo grande que es, debe ser la casa de Hinata-chan… ¿Hinata-chan? Yo no la llamo así, aunque le queda bien… ¡Pero que estoy pensando!"

Naruto se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos, intentando alejar los pensamientos extraños que por allí pasaban. Volvió a mirar la casa, estaba totalmente a oscuras, cada ventana de cada habitación estaba totalmente en tinieblas, todas menos una. Una ventana con un pequeño balcón tenía una ligera luz y, sin pensar en sus actos, Naruto se dejó llevar hacia la luz, como si de un mosquito se tratase. Paró antes de llegar al balcón, se paró solo para contemplar la belleza que irradiaba una figura hermosa que allí se podía ver: su pelo, largo y sedoso, se dejaba balancear con el suave viento que corría, la luna llena de esa noche le daban un toque de luz que sus ojos y su piel eran los únicos que competían con el color y la pureza del astro. Naruto se quedó embobado con esa imagen, no podía apartar la vista de la hermosa figura que ante sí se mostraba, pero su dulce voz, aunque fuera un suspiro lo que escapó de su boca, fue suficiente para hechizar al rubio.

Hinata –Na… Naruto-kun.- Soltó en un bajo suspiro.

Pero ella no sabía que el nombrado se encontrada allí, observándola en las sombras para no ser descubierto, como cazador esperando para devorar a su presa. Ella se metió otra vez en su cuarto, cerró la ventana y apagó la luz, dando así una señal para despertar al rubio, para romper su hechizo. Naruto se dio cuenta nada más escuchar su voz, y su terminación, que solo esa joven era capaz de llamarle así, aunque nunca con ese tono tan dulce que utilizó esta vez. Ahora sí que él estaba totalmente confuso, ¿qué es esto que sentía nuevo? ¿Por qué ahora aparece en su corazón un sentimiento tan confuso y a la vez tan claro? Esas preguntas rondaban en la mente de Naruto, y con tales preguntas dirigió su rumbo hacia su casa, donde se durmió con esa imagen como principio de un hermoso sueño.

* * *

N.A.: Hola! Bueno, espero que la espera no haya sido nada y que disfruteis mucho del capi, jeje. Gracias por los reviews que me habeis mandado, me alegra ver que hay gente a la que le gusta como escribo, gracias.

Sayo!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentro con los novatos.**

Naruto había vuelto a la villa después de diez días, tras terminar la misión del rescate del Kazekage, la cual fue todo un éxito. Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue ir al hospital, donde habían ingresado a Kakashi al haber utilizado una gran cantidad de chakra para parar a Deidara, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. Sakura tenía información que darle a Tsunade sobre Orochimaru, información sobre sus guaridas y sobre Sasuke.

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir, Sakura.- Dijo la Hokage a su alumna.

-Tsunade-sama, he conseguido información sobre Orochimaru.- Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿La información es totalmente segura, Sakura?- Cuestionó Tsunade a su alumna más joven.

-Creo que sí. Sasori, el miembro de akatsuki que derrotamos, nos dio esta información como premio por haberle derrotado.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-No, no se lo he querido comentar a nadie antes de hablar con usted.

-Vamos a la azotea, allí podremos hablar mejor.- Las tres kunoichis se dirigieron a la parte más alta de la torre del Hokage, donde Sakura empezó a relatar la historia de su combate contra el akatsuki y lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué hará, Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó Shizune al terminar de escuchar la historia de la pelirrosa.

-Tendremos que creer en esa información, aunque Kakashi tiene para más de una semana en el hospital y necesitamos más miembros para este grupo.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama… -Shizune intentaba reclamar, pero la Hokage la paró en seco.

-Dejemos que sea Naruto quien decida lo que hacer.- Miró hacia arriba, junto con Shizune y Sakura, para ver como Naruto estaba en lo alto de la barandilla con una gran pose, aunque bajó nada más le vio Tsunade.

-Me encargaré de encontrar otro miembro para el grupo, Tsunade no ba-chan.- Con un gran salto, y bajo la mirada sorprendida de Sakura y Shizune.

-Este chico, nunca cambiará.- Dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade, mientras dejaba que el viento provocado por la velocidad de reacción de Naruto mecía su pelo.

-"Creo que será mejor que avise al consejo. Esto no tiene buena pinta".- Pensaba Shizune al ver la situación tan peligrosa que sería enviar al Jinchuriki a una, más que probable, trampa.

-Naruto…- Sakura se sentía mal por no habérselo contado ella, pero por dentro se alegraba de poder estar ayudándole a encontrar a Sasuke, como se lo había prometido hace casi tres años.

Naruto, tras saltar de tejado en tejado, decidió que era mejor ir andando por el suelo, ya que por los tejados no iba a encontrar a nadie. Se puso a caminar por las calles de la villa, preguntándose mentalmente a quien podría pedírselo de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Pasó al lado de un gran árbol, donde se encontraba un chico apoyado en él, pero Naruto no se dio ni cuenta de que había alguien ahí hasta que el chico le habló.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto.- El rubio se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, clavando su mirada en aquel chico, que no recordaba conocer.

El joven vestía una larga chaqueta verde, con unos pantalones y camisa negros, al igual que las sandalias ninjas que llevaba. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas oscuras gafas negras y tenía la banda ninja, que le identificaba como shinobi de Konoha, en su frente. El color de su pelo no se podía distinguir, pues la capucha de la chaqueta verde lo impedía.

-¿Te conozco?- Preguntó Naruto acercándose a él para investigarlo de cerca.

-Un amigo debería reconocer a sus camaradas.

Naruto puso su típica cara de interrogante, mirando una y otra vez al chico que se encontraba frente a él, pero todavía no lo reconocía. Un insecto salió del cuello del shinobi, haciendo que Naruto diese un paso hacia atrás y, con horror, recordó quién era él.

-Esa manera de echarme la bronca… ¡Eres Shino!- Le dijo señalándole.

-Por fin me has reconocido, Naruto.- Al terminar su frase, un enorme perro de color blanco en el que iba montado otro chico, se puso en medio de Naruto y Shino.

-¡Ey, Shino! Siento el retraso.- Dijo el joven que cabalgaba en el enorme can.

Naruto también se quedo mirando al joven por un tiempo, para ver si a este si le reconocía. Pero, hasta que el otro chico no le habló, Naruto no supo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡Naruto! ¿De verdad eres tú?- Kiba se acercó a él, oliéndole para poder reconocerlo.- ¡Sí, eres Naruto!

-¡Kiba!- El rubio también se alegro de verle de nuevo.- ¿Me has reconocido por el olor?

-Bueno, eso sólo era para confirmar que eras tú.- Naruto se quedo mirando al enorme perro blanco sobre el que iba montado antes Kiba.

-¿Y quién es ese perro?- Preguntó Naruto.

-¿No te acuerdas? Es Akamaru, por supuesto. Por cierto, has crecido bastante.

-¡¿Pero has visto lo grande que está él?

-No, no me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan grande, jeje.

-Pero si antes lo llevabas en tu cabeza y ahora, bueno, es él quien te lleva a ti.- mientras hablaba con Kiba, Naruto escuchó un ruido en la esquina de una de las calles, por lo que fue a ver.

-"No puede ser, él está aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer? La última vez me desmaye nada más verle. Debe pensar que soy patética, y así nunca le gustare como mujer".- Pensaba hinata, que estaba escondida en una esquina cercana a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo.

-Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí escondida?- Preguntó Naruto nada más llegar hasta ella. Hinata era la que había provocado el ruido que Naruto había escuchado y por eso se acercó a la kunoichi.

-Na… Naruto-kun. Yo… Etto…- El sonrojo habitual de la kunoichi no se hizo esperar y, por más que intento mantener la cordura, el mundo ya empezaba a darle vueltas.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo Naruto sin pensar, aunque, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Hinata no había soportado que Naruto se acercara tanto a ella y había acabado por desmayarse, aunque no llegó a tocar el suelo, puesto que Naruto, al ver que se iba a desmayar, la atrapó y la apoyo sobre la pared y sus hombros.

-¿Por qué siempre te desmayas cuando ves a Naruto, Hinata?- Dijo Kiba al acercarse a la pareja, pero ella ya estaba desmayada y Naruto no le hizo ningún caso, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el sonrojado rostro de la kunoichi.

Naruto, con todo el cuidado que tenía, como si cargara con la pieza de porcelana más valiosa del mundo, llevo en brazos a Hinata hasta colocarla bajo un árbol, donde la sombra fresquita la ayudaría a despertarse en poco tiempo. Mientras despertaba la kunoichi, Naruto se dedicó a pedirles ayuda a Kiba y Shino, pero Kiba dijo que no podía ir sin Akamaru y Shino… bueno él estaba enfadado por ser el único al que Naruto no había reconocido de todo su equipo. Pero, por más que insistía el rubio, no era capaz de convencerles a ninguno de los dos. Su última esperanza era Hinata, pero aún estaba dormida bajo el árbol. La kunoichi empezó a abrir los ojos, escuchando de lejos la voz de súplica de Naruto a sus compañeros.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Fue lo primero que preguntó la mente de la joven al empezar a abrir los párpados.- "Recuerdo que iba a ver a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun para una misión y…"- Su mente ya recordó todo lo que había pasado, hasta su encuentro con Naruto.- "Naruto-kun, se puso demasiado cerca de mí y yo… no estoy preparada todavía para ello".- Se reprendió mentalmente antes de soltar un suspiro que alertó a Naruto de su despertar.

-Hinata, no digas nada y ven conmigo.- Dijo Naruto demasiado cerca de su cara.

-¿Ir… contigo?- Hinata volvió a ver como el mundo giraba a su alrededor, un nuevo desmayo vendría pronto.

-¡Espera, Hinata!- Naruto la agarró de los hombros, haciendo que la impresión que produjo en Hinata fuera mayor que su inevitable desmayo.- Digo, que vengas conmigo a una misión, por favor, te necesito.- Sus caras estaban tan cerca que Hinata no sabía si ya se había desmayado y lo estaba soñando o estaba aprendiendo a no desmayarse ante el joven.

-¿Una… misión?- Preguntó confundida, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules.

-Sí, vamos a buscar a Sasuke. ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

-Yo… Tengo una misión con Kurenai-sensei… -Dijo nerviosa y apartando su mirada.

-Onegai, Hinata, ayúdame.- Hinata volvió a mirar a los ojos de Naruto, y fue su perdición.

Los azulados ojos del rubio pedían a gritos la ayuda de la kunoichi que, aparte del enorme rubor que cubría sus mejillas, sentía la necesidad de pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Naruto, y esta era una gran excusa para ello. Pero, ¿qué le diría Kurenai? ¿La daría permiso para ir con Naruto? ¿Y su padre? Todas esas dudas que pasaron por su mente fueron totalmente borradas con la mirada de Naruto. Esos ojos tenían la capacidad de hacer que Hinata se olvidara de todo, incluso de respirar en ocasiones.

-Yo… se lo tendría que preguntar a Kurenai-sensei y…- Dijo tímida e insegura, pero Naruto la cortó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella para que te de su permiso, te lo prometo.- la brillante sonrisa de Naruto hizo que el sonrojo de la joven aumentara aún más, pero le correspondió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.- ¡Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!- La agarró de la mano y salieron corriendo con dirección a la torre del Hokage.

Todos los aldeanos que se encontraban en las calles por donde corrían ambos shinobis estaban con las bocas abiertas a más no poder. Y no era para menos, puesto que los dos iban corriendo, cogidos de la mano y Naruto con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que hacía creer otras situaciones más escandalosas que una misión, que era de lo que de verdad se trataba. Y así, cogidos de la mano y corriendo, ambos llegaron a la torre del Hokage, subieron los numerosos pisos y, como era habitual en Naruto, abrió la puerta del despacho sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, por lo que recibió una gran bienvenida, un fuerte golpe con un libro de documentos enorme.

-¿Se puede saber por qué entras de esa manera en mi despacho, Naruto?- Dijo la Hokage en voz muy alta, pero sin llegar a gritar del todo.

-Tsunade ba-chan, eso ha dolido.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza con una de sus manos, pues la otra la tenía aún ocupada por otra mano.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, bakka!- Otro golpe, esta vez con el puño, acabó en la cabeza del rubio, provocando un chichón en ella.

-¡Ya tenemos al último miembro del equipo! Será Hinata.- Dijo sonriendo Naruto, y Tsunade clavó la vista en la kunoichi, lo que hizo que temblara ligeramente por la mirada de la rubia.

-Gomen ne, Naruto, pero ya se te ha asignado otro compañero de equipo.- La Hokage se giró y miró a Shizune con una mirada asesina.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Preguntó Naruto desilusionado, al igual que lo estaba Hinata.

-Los miembros del consejo han decidido tu nuevo compañero de equipo hasta el regreso de Sasuke. Te encontrarás con él mañana por la mañana, donde vuestro nuevo líder del grupo os esperará para informaros sobre la misión.- Se sentó en su asiento y cruzó sus manos para apoyar su cabeza en ellas.

-Entonces, tendrás que dejar que el grupo esté también formado por Hinata. Ella con su Byakkugan puede sernos muy útil para verificar que no haya trampas, ¿verdad?- Miró a la kunoichi, quien afirmó con la cabeza de manera insegura.

-Los grupos estarán formado por cuatro shinobis, no por cinco.- Intentó otro plan de huida, pero Naruto era demasiado persistente.

-Venga ya, Tsunade oba-chan, deja que venga con nosotros. Prometo cuidarle y protegerla con mi vida.- Ante el comentario del rubio, el cual dijo sin pensar, los colores se le subieron más a Hinata y las caras de Tsunade y Shizune eran de auténtica sorpresa.

-¿Kurenai está de acuerdo con esto?- Preguntó Tsunade para evitar que la conversación tomara un rumbo distinto del que tenía.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que la dejara acompañarnos.- Afirmó Naruto con toda su fe puesta en esas palabras. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho, esperando fuera hasta que la Hokage dio su permiso para entrar.

-Hokage-sama, Kiba y Shino me han dicho que… -Kurenai se calló al ver como su alumna estaba dentro del despacho, junto a Naruto, o mejor dicho, con sus manos juntas.

-Kurenai, ¿das tu autorización para que hinata abandone tu equipo y vaya de misión con el equipo 7?- Preguntó inmediatamente Tsunade a la morena.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Hinata vaya con ellos.- Dijo Kurenai aún distraída por prestar más atención a Naruto y Hinata que a la propia Hokage.

-Está bien, Hinata podrá ir a la misión contigo, Naruto.- La brillante sonrisa del rubio invadió su cara.- Pero con una condición.- Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron más severos que de costumbre.- tendrás mucho cuidado de ella, no dejarás que la ocurra nada. ¿Entendido?

-¡Hai!- Dijo Naruto, poniendo su mano recta en la frente, como si se tratara de un soldado del ejército.

-Y tú, Hinata, ayúdales en lo que puedas, pero no te metas en ninguna situación peligrosa. El espía de Orochimaru puede haber hecho una trampa hacia Sasori y podéis caer en ella con facilidad sino vais con cuidado.

-Arigatou, Hokage-sama.- Hinata hizo una reverencia hacia Tsunade, pero su cara mostraba una enorme felicidad, le gustaba ser útil.

Tras terminar esa "pequeña" reunión y todos los demás preparativos que tenían que hacer, Naruto y Hinata salieron de la torre del Hokage sin dirección definida pero, eso sí, sin soltarse en ningún momento de la mano. Paseando por las calles de Konoha, en silencio, sin rumbo pero juntos, eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de ambos jóvenes. Por la de Naruto pasaban más cosas, como ramen y el entusiasmo por su próximo reencuentro con Sasuke; mientras que por la de Hinata sólo pasaba una y otra vez la sensación de la calidez que la mano de Naruto le daba a la suya, su cabeza en esos momentos no estaba para nada más. Pero no podían estar así eternamente, y eso lo sabían ambos, pero, ¿Quién iba a soltarse primero e iba a hablar sobre ese hecho? Pero la voz de Shikamaru les interrumpió, haciendo que ambos fueran a saludarlo, aparte de que fue la excusa perfecta para soltarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Shikamaru?- Preguntó Naruto para romper el hielo y la mirada que Shikamaru les lanzaba de duda.

-Mirar unos papeles del examen de chunin. Esto es muy problemático.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza y volviendo un poco a su trabajo repasando por encima la masa de papeles que llevaba en la mano.- ¿Y vosotros?

-¿Nosotros? Pues… -Naruto se quedó paralizado, no sabía que decir, mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su rostro al recordar la agradable sensación que tuvo al ir de la mano con Hinata, la cual tenía un enorme sonrojo en la cara.- Venimos de ver a Tsunade oba-chan, nos vamos de misión para recuperar a Sasuke.

-¡Shikamaru!- Todos se giraron para ver al chico que llamaba al joven más vago de la villa.

-¡Chouji!- Naruto le reconoció al instante, puesto que no había cambiado mucho.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Naruto. Estás cambiado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú también has cambiado, ahora estás más gor… -Shikamaru le cerró la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra que acabaría con su vida.

-Fui a tu casa a buscarte, pero no estabas. Toma, tu madre me ha dicho que te trajera la comida.- Chouji mostró un paquete de papel marrón, donde se supone que estaba la comida.

-Thank you, Chouji, no tenias que molestare.- Dijo Naruto intentando coger el paquete, pero Chouji no le dejo.

-Esa es mi comida, Naruto.- Dijo con desgana el moreno.

Mientras ellos reían sobre las tonterías de Naruto, un chico de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, de piel más blanca que la mismísima nieve y con la banda de Konoha en su frente, les observaba en lo alto de un pequeño muro blanco. El joven, de no más de quince años, sacó un pergamino, un pincel y un bote con tinta negra y se puso a dibujar unos extraños leones sobre el blanco papel. Con unos cuantos sellos, el joven misterioso convocó a sus dibujos, quienes tomaron forma real y se lanzaron contra Naruto y los demás, que estaban distraídos en esos momentos. Los leones se abalanzaron contra ellos, pero gracias a los reflejos de Chouji y Shikamaru, evitaron que uno de los leones se comiera a Naruto, quien fue derribado al suelo por Shikamaru mientras que Chouji usaba su jutsu para acabar con él. Hinata activó su Byakkugan al instante para reconocer al enemigo.

-¡Está ahí, Naruto-kun!- Le dijo Hinata al rubio.

-Bien, tenemos que defender la villa de ese tipo.- Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose en posición para activar su jutsu de las sombras, mientras que detrás Chouji y Naruto se preparaban para el ataque.

-¡Ikuso!- Gritó Naruto para empezar con el ataque.

Con el Kage Mane no Jutsu, Shikamaru iba cubriendo a sus compañeros por el suelo, ya que su sombra no llegaba hasta donde estaba el joven. Chouji iba destrozando a las pinturas con sus enormes manos, mientras que Naruto les destrozada con fuertes patadas y Hinata controlaba los movimientos del enemigo para recopilar información sobre él. Chouji cubría a Naruto mientras él daba el salto definitivo para colocarse frente a su enemigo con un kunai. Cuando fue a clavárselo, el joven sacó una pequeña espada de su espalda y repelió el ataque con éxito, haciendo que ambos se separaran un poco por el retroceso de las armas al chocar. Naruto se quedó mirando al joven durante unos segundos, esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y, en una milésima de segundo, el joven de piel albina desapareció ante los ojos incrédulos de los shinobis de Konoha.

* * *

N.A.: Ohayo! Bueno, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo del fic, que espero que os siga gustando, jeje. Comentarios del capi: El primero es decirles que ya he cambiado lo de los dialogos, como les dije al principio, la otra forma de dialogo solo era hasta el capi 3 y porque eran capis que habia hecho hace bastante tiempo, y segundo, pues que ya empieza a cambiar un poquito la historia, pero no os inquieteis, se parecera bastante, o eso intentare, a lo que es el manga y el anime de verdad. Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias que habeis mandado, y espero que siga cumpliendo con vuestras expectativas.

Sayo!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El comienzo de una misión imposible.**

Naruto volvió junto con sus compañeros, aún con algo de enojo y desconcierto por lo que había pasado segundos antes con aquel extraño shinobi. Shikamaru parecía estar muy pensativo, Chouji le miraba esperando a que el joven Nara dijera algo y Hinata tenía la cara de parecer dudar, algo de lo que se dio cuenta Shikamaru y parecía estar dispuesto a mantener su mutismo hasta que la chica hablase primero y pusiese sus dudas sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién demonios será ese tío? Deberíamos avisar a Tsunade oba-chan.- Dijo en primer lugar Naruto, impaciente como siempre.

-Yo… Etto… -Intentaba decir Hinata pero, al notar todas las miradas puestas sobre ella, se puso nerviosa y no era capaz de articular una frase en condiciones.

-Hinata, ¿qué has visto exactamente?- Preguntó con fastidio Shikamaru.

-Yo… el chico ese te… tenía en su frente el símbolo de Konoha.- Naruto y Chouji mostraron su desconcierto en su cara, mientras que Shikamaru dejó escapar un chasquido de sus labios.

-Y si es de la villa, ¿por qué nos ha atacado? ¿Y por qué nunca le había visto?- Preguntó Naruto en alto y desesperado por no saber nada de nada.

-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con la Godaime más tarde.- Dijo Shikamaru al oír una aguda voz llamándole a él y a su compañero.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji!- Gritaba una mujer rubia de la misma edad que ellos, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, de ojos azules claritos y vestía con una camiseta ajustada y una falda de color morado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?- Preguntó Chouji a su compañera.

-Pues pasaba por aquí y… -Miró a Naruto durante un momento con duda, hasta que dedujo quien era.- ¡Naruto, has vuelto!- Le dio un abrazo al muchacho, que no supo reaccionar.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Ino.- Le dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba tras el abrazo de la rubia kunoichi.

-Te veo muy bien acompañado, ¿no?- Le dijo dándole un codazo y mirando de forma pícara a Hinata, quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Es que… verás… Hinata y yo venimos de… -No pudo terminar la frase porque Ino había cogido de las manos a Hinata y saltaba de alegría.

-¡Me alegro de que te vaya tan bien por fin!- Gritaba la rubia eufórica.

-Vienen de hablar con la Hokage-sama para irse de misión, Ino.- Aclaró Shikamaru para evitar que su compañera la liara tanto como Sakura.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos a reunirnos con nuestro nuevo sensei. ¡Sayo!- Naruto agarró de nuevo la mano de Hinata, quien se volvió a sonrojar violentamente, y salió corriendo de allí.

-Ino, casi la cagas como Sakura. ¡Qué problemáticas sois!

-Tranquilo, Shikamaru, no tengo la bocaza tan grande como ella, jeje.- Y allí se quedó charlando el trío Ino-Shika-Cho.

Naruto y Hinata se marcharon de allí a gran velocidad, pero sin tener un camino claro, pues a su sensei no tenían que verlo hasta dentro de tres horas. Ya iba siendo la hora de comer, por lo que la prodigiosa mente de Naruto decidió pensar un grandioso plan.

-Oe, Hinata. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Preguntó cuando pararon de correr y se pusieron a caminar de nuevo, sin soltarse de la mano.

-A… ¿A mi casa?- Preguntó con duda ella.

-Sí, bueno, va siendo la hora del almuerzo y seguro que tu familia te espera para comer… -La verdad es que era lo que él pensaba, que ella preferiría comer con su familia y en vez de con él.

-Etto… sí, creo que… debería ir a mi casa e informarle a mi padre de mi nueva misión. No… no hace falta que me… acompañes si no quieres, Naruto-kun.- Bajó su cabeza sonrojada, pero se sonrojó más al ver sus manos juntas.

-Yo quiero acompañarte.- Dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza, aunque luego siguió la mirada de la kunoichi y vio sus manos juntas, y también se sonrojó, aunque apenas era visible comparado con el de ella.

-Arigatou, Naruto-kun.- Con todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese momento, levantó su cabeza y obsequió con una tímida sonrisa al rubio, que se quedó prendado de ella.

-Va… Vamos.- Empezó a caminar un paso por delante de ella, no quería que Hinata viese el sonrojo que llevaba él en la cara a causa de su sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque no era para nada incómodo, sino un silencio donde ambos podían pensar en sus cosas, aunque eran las mismas para ambos. Naruto no dejaba de ver en su mente la sonrisa de Hinata una y otra vez y, por más que movía su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, no era capaz de conseguirlo. Mientras tanto, Hinata pensaba en lo a gusto que iba de esa manera con Naruto, y que estaba batiendo su record de permanecer despierta estando al lado del rubio, sin desmayarse pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a los territorios Hyuuga y, la gran mansión donde vivía Hinata. Al llegar poco antes de la puerta, Hinata paró en seco, haciendo que Naruto también parara al notar un tirón en su mano.

-Ya… ya es suficiente, Naruto-kun. Se… Será mejor que nos separemos aquí.- Dijo soltando su mano de la de Naruto y poniéndose a jugar con ellas.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba intrigado por saber el motivo de parar antes.

-No… No quiero que mi otou-san te vea llegar, no… no quiero causarte problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Con tu padre? ¿Por qué?- Seguí sin comprender.

-Bueno… no le gusta que venga con chicos.- Su sonrojo subió a tal grado que creía que se desmayaría a escasos pasos de su casa. Patético sería que la viesen así.

-¡Ah, es eso! Creía que sería algo peor, jeje.- Naruto pensaba que sería como cuando era más pequeño, que no lo querían cerca de sus hijos por ser un Jinchuriki.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó la kunoichi, sorprendiendo a Naruto y haciendo que entrara en una batalla mental sobre la verdad.

-"¿Se lo digo? No, creo que es demasiado pronto para que ella lo sepa, todavía no sé si sigue enamorada de mí o no, y no quiero perderla".- Se sorprendió de ese último pensamiento, pero, al ver los ojos suplicantes de Hinata, volvió a la realidad.- Como que es por ser poca cosa para la heredera del clan Hyuuga.- Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo hasta el extremo. Eso había sido una indirecta, ¿o eso le había parecido?

-¡Hinata-sama!- La voz de Neji distrajo a los dos jóvenes y se centraron en el shinobi que se acercaba a ellos, con cara de malas pulgas.

-Ohayo, Neji nii-san.- Saludó cortésmente Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa, Neji?- Saludó como si fueran los mejores colegas del mundo Naruto.

-Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama pregunta por usted. Acaba de llegar una carta de Hokage-sama sobre su nueva misión y su padre desea verla para hablar de ella.- Le dijo a su prima, ignorando por completo a Naruto, el cual puso un puchero en su cara.

-Hai, Arigatou, Neji nii-san. Sayonara, Naruto-kun.- Con una suave y elegante reverencia, la Hyuuga se fue a su casa.

-¿Qué hacías con ella, Naruto?- Preguntó directo Neji cuando se fue Hinata.

-¿Eh? Sólo charlábamos, nada del otro mundo.- Por cómo le miraba Neji, parecía que no le había gustado mucho la respuesta del shinobi rubio.

-¿Y de qué charlabais?

-Eso no te interesa, Neji, es cosa de Hinata y mía. Me voy a comer a Ichiraku.- Dijo poniéndose en camino a su restaurante favorito.

-Sí la pasa algo en la misión, no te lo perdonaré jamás.- Le dijo Neji antes de marcharse él también a la enorme mansión de Hinata.

-Yo tampoco me lo perdonaré, te lo prometo.- Dijo en voz baja, para que sólo lo oyese él.

Comió en Ichiraku, pero estaba más callado de lo habitual, y eso lo notaron Teuchi y su hija Ayame, los dueños del puesto, pero no consiguieron sacarle ni una palabra al rubio de su estado de ánimo. Naruto le daba vueltas a su cabeza y las palabras de Neji. ¿Por qué le habría pedido a Hinata que le acompañase en la misión? Él sabía de sobra que esa misión iba a ser, por lo menos, de rango A, pero Naruto se lo había pedido y ella había aceptado. Ya no había vuelta atrás en sus palabras. Terminó de comer y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro del nuevo equipo Kakashi, donde se encontraría con Sakura, Hinata, su nuevo instructor y su nuevo compañero, el reemplazo de Sasuke. Caminaba despacio, tenía tiempo de sobra hasta llegar allí y, como conocía a Kakashi, pensaba que su sustituto sería igual de impuntual que él, por lo que no tenía prisa ninguna. Pasó delante de la floristería Yamanaka, y se quedó mirando unas hermosas flores blancas, unos gladiolos que tenían un excelente aspecto y un maravilloso olor, que se apreciaba desde fuera de la tienda.

-"¿Le gustarán las flores a Hinata? Quizás deba comprarle algunas flores…"- Pensaba Naruto al verlas, pero sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.- "Será mejor que le pregunte a Sakura-chan si es una buena idea. Ella seguro que sabe algo sobre los gustos de Hinata".

Ya era casi la hora de la reunión y, aunque no creía que su maestro fuera a llegar a tiempo, sabía que Sakura y Hinata serían puntuales a la cita y, a una señorita no hay que hacerla esperar. Con una gran sonrisa, Naruto caminaba feliz por la aldea, casi levitando de los enormes saltos que estaba dando, recibiendo las numerosas miradas de la gente que se quedaban sorprendidos al verle así al rubio. Llegó al punto de reunión y, como él había esperado, Sakura y Hinata estaban allí, charlando animadamente sobre algo que, por el color escarlata de la cara de la kunoichi de pelo oscuro, debía de ser bastante íntimo.

-¡Ohayo!- Gritó Naruto para hacerse notar.

-Ohayo, Naruto. Estábamos hablando de cuanto más ibas a tardar en aparecer.- Le dijo Sakura mientras que Hinata volteaba su cara, que iba aumentando su sonrojo.

-¿Quién ha ganado la apuesta?- Preguntó curioso.

-Pues, Hinata ha ganado. Ella decía que llegarías puntual mientras que yo creía que llegarías tarde por confiarte demasiado. Parece que Hinata te conoce bastante bien.- Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo, pero Naruto estaba feliz por las palabras de Sakura.

-¡Guau, Hinata, eres increíble! Me conoces mejor que Sakura-chan, jeje.- Dijo con su enorme sonrisa y mirando a la kunoichi, pero esta no se sentía con valor para levantar su cara y enfrentarle.

-Ohayo, chicos.- Un misterioso hombre apareció allí, un shinobi de Konoha por su bandana de su frente, ojos negros, pelo castaño y muy serio. Vestía con el típico chaleco de los Jounin, camiseta añil y pantalones también añiles y las zapatillas ninjas.- Mi nombre es Yamato, pero vosotros me llamaréis Yamato-taicho. ¿Queda claro?

Los tres jóvenes allí presentes se quedaron un poco de piedra al verle, y más en la forma en la que se había presentado el nuevo líder de su grupo en ausencia de Kakashi. Sakura y Hinata sólo asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Naruto empezó a observarle como si tuviera algo raro en la cara, algo que al parecer no molesto a su nuevo capitán.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos?- Se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

-¿Qué te parece si entonces empiezo a hacerte la vida imposible?- Se puso una linterna en la cara mientras decía aquellas palabras, asustando a Naruto.

-De… de acuerdo.- Dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Detrás de Yamato, un chico de piel blanquecina se apareció con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa.

-Ohayo.- Dijo el joven a todos los allí presentes.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron de piedra al ver al chico, pues era el mismo que horas antes les había atacado, junto con Shikamaru y Chouji. Sakura se fijó en el rostro de sus compañeros y, mirando más a Naruto, sabía que esa cara sólo significaba que iba a provocar problemas el rubio, por lo que se puso delante de él y estiró su brazo para impedir su avance.

-¡Tú!- Dijo Naruto señalando al nuevo joven.

-¡Anda! Pero si es el payaso de antes.- Le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, que enfadó aún más al rubio.

-Veo que ya os conocéis vosotros dos.- Dijo Yamato viendo la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Este bakka nos ha atacado antes!- Gritó Naruto. Sakura miró a Hinata y esta le confirmó que lo que decía el rubio era verdad.

-Bueno, yo sólo quería poneros a prueba, para ver vuestras capacidades que, por cierto, son nulas.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Te voy a…!- Si no fuese porque Sakura tenía una gran fuerza, Naruto le hubiera partido allí mismo algo más que la cara.

-Preséntate.- Dijo autoritario Yamato.

-Mi nombre es Sai, un placer.

-Ahora, os toca presentaros a vosotros tres.- Les dijo a Naruto, Sakura y Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzando sus brazos.

-El mío es Haruno Sakura.- Subió su barbilla para demostrar valor.

-Yo… yo soy Hyuuga Hinata.- Dijo tímidamente y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Tú perteneces a este grupo?- Preguntó Yamato, ya que él no tenía todavía constancia de la presencia de Hinata en la misión.

-Etto… yo…- No sabía muy bien cómo explicarse, pero se encargó Naruto de hacerlo por ella.

-Hinata vendrá con nosotros por petición mía a Tsunade oba-chan. Nos será de ayuda a la hora de localizar a Orochimaru y su guarida.

-Hokage-sama no me había avisado de su presencia en la misión.- Dijo pensativo Yamato, no recordaba que Tsunade se lo hubiera dicho.

-Se lo he propuesto esta misma mañana. No le habrá dado tiempo de avisarlo.- Dijo todavía mosqueado Naruto.

-Bueno, hablaré con Tsunade-sama sobre este cambio. De todas formas, mañana saldremos a la misión, por lo que esta noche deberéis descansar bien y preparad todo lo que os tengáis que llevar. Durante la misión os daré las pautas que seguiremos y nuestra forma de combate. Mañana, al amanecer en la puerta sur de la aldea. ¿Queda claro todo?

-¡Hai!- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Bien, ahora me voy. Hasta mañana, chicos.- Y en un puf, Yamato desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Yo también me voy. No quiero que me vean con shinobis tan… débiles.- Dijo Sai empezando a caminar en dirección al centro de la aldea.

-Aunque seas el repuesto de Sasuke, nunca serás como él para nosotros.- Le dijo Naruto, pero Sai ni siquiera dio la vuelta para encararle, sino que continuo su camino como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Déjalo, Naruto.- Dijo Sakura.

-Sakura-san tiene razón, no… no te preocupes por él.- Dijo Hinata, pero el odio todavía permanecía en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Vamos a Ichiraku a cenar, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Queréis?- Preguntó Sakura mirando a Hinata primero.

-Ha… Hai.- Dijo la kunoichi.

-¿Y tú, Naruto?

-Está bien. Además, creo que empiezo a volver a tener hambre.- Su sonrisa volvió a posarse en sus labios, haciendo que las otras dos kunoichis también sonrieran.

Los tres fueron caminando hacia Ichiraku´s ramen, mientras hablaban de temas triviales, pero que sacaban sonrisas que, en estos momentos, se necesitaban, pues no sabían cuando volverían a sonreír. Llegaron al puesto, pidieron una ración de ramen cada uno, bueno, Naruto empezó con una y terminó con siete, pero eso era normal para él de cena. Sakura y Naruto hablaban, reían, pero Hinata participaba muy poco en la conversación, y Sakura pensó en un plan para mejorar aquello.

-Se está haciendo tarde y tengo sueño. Me voy a casa. Oyasumi.- Se despidió y se levantó de su silla y, antes de irse, se giró y se dirigió a Naruto.- Acompaña a Hinata a casa, sé un caballero.

Naruto se sonrojó, pues había visto de sobra las intenciones de Sakura y el por qué de sus palabras. Pero su sonrojo no era nada comparado con el que el rostro de Hinata enmarcaba. Sakura soltó una leve sonrisilla, dejó pagada la cuenta de la cena de los tres y se marchó de allí, dejando solos a la pareja, que se mantenía en silencio, hasta que Naruto se calmó, tomo valor e iniciativa y habló.

-Hinata, será mejor que nos vayamos a tu casa ya.- A lo mejor no fue la mejor frase, puesto que el sonrojo de Hinata aumento, si era posible, pero era la primera frase que pudo formar correctamente la cabeza del rubio.

-Ha… Hai, Na… Naruto-kun.- Se levantó temblando del asiento, hizo una pequeña reverencia al dueño del restaurante, y salió de allí.

-Naruto, ten cuidado con lo que haces con la chica.- Dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa, pero Naruto llevaba ya un gran sonrojo, pero todavía no competía con los de la kunoichi.

-Lo tendré, viejo.- Se fue de allí y se encontró con Hinata fuera, mirando a la luna.- Es preciosa, ¿verdad?- Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

-Hai. Dentro de… poco será luna llena.- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la luna.

-Venga, vámonos que tenemos que descansar bien para ir a la misión y rescatar a Sasuke.- Cogió de nuevo su mano y se pusieron de camino a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

* * *

N.A: Ohayo! Gomen nasai! Sumimasen, no pude traer antes el capi. Bueno, Pues de este capi no tengo mucho que comentar, puesto que no ha pasado gran cosa, solo la primera de las intervenciones que tendra Sakura, y esta es la mas inocente de todas, jeje. Tengo algo que deciros. Hasta el dia 1 de Noviembre, no subire otro capi del fic. Sé que me odiareis y todo eso, pero durante este mes me pondre a terminar los proyectos que tengo empezados y que estan a punto de terminar pero deje de lado, como el Dramione y el otro NaruHina que esta incompleto (ese solo tengo que pasarlo a ordenador, puesto que en folios esta terminado), y con el poco tiempo que tendre lo dedicare a terminarlos y zanjarlos de una vez, y continuar un poco el NejiTen. Por ultimo, agradeceros los reviews que me habeis mandado y gracias tambien por todo el apoyo, jeje.

Sayo!


	6. Capíitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Creando nuevos lazos.**

Naruto y Hinata caminaban de la mano por las ya oscuras calles de Konoha. La mayoría de los habitantes dormían y, los pocos que quedaban aún despiertos, estaban en los bares o eran shinobis que custodiaban la aldea. Aunque había buena iluminación en la villa, las calles que llevaban a la mansión Hyuuga eran bastante oscuras, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, para algo eran de los shinobis de la mejor generación. El camino se terminaba, y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna desde que dejaron Ichiraku, pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien era un silencio que decía mucho más que cualquier palabra que lo pudiera estropear aquel momento. Llegaron a la puerta de la enorme mansión, ya era tiempo de despedirse.

-A… Arigato, Naruto-kun.- Dijo Hinata sin perder el precioso rubor de sus mejillas.

-No hay de que, Hinata.- Dijo sonriendo y con su mano apoyada tras su nuca.

-Yo… etto… me tengo que entrar ya a… a casa.- No podía aguantarle la mirada ni cinco segundos, pero no por ello dejaba de mirarle, aunque fuera de reojo.

-Sí. Etto… nos vemos mañana entonces, Hinata.- Se iba a ir, pero la fuerte sujeción que aún tenían en sus manos no le dejó avanzar mucho.

-Pri… Primero deberíamos soltarnos.- Dijo Hinata cada vez más sonrojada.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- Se soltaron, pero lo hicieron lo más lento que pudieron.- Oyasumi, Hinata.- Y, como si se tratara de un caballero, volvió a coger su mano y depositó un dulce beso en ella, haciendo que Hinata estuviera al borde del desmayo.

Naruto empezó a caminar de camino a su casa, mientras que Hinata, que aún seguía en estado de shock, miraba al suelo y trataba de recomponerse tras este acto del rubio shinobi.

El nuevo día llegó, el día en el que el grupo siete, más la colaboración extra de Hinata, irían tras la pista de Orochimaru y, por tanto, de la de Sasuke. Con el alba, se encontraban ya esperando Sakura, Sai y Naruto, este último con los nervios a flor de piel y, de tantas vueltas que estaba dando alrededor de los postes donde estaban apoyados, estaba empezando a sacar a Sakura de sus casillas. Pronto también apareció Hinata, quien llevaba una pequeña mochila a su espalda y una cesta de picnic en sus manos, la cual desprendía un olor delicioso que se olía desde varios metros de distancia.

-Gomen nasai, pero… quería también preparar el desayuno para oto-san, Hanabi-chan y Neji oni-san.- Decía una agitada Hinata, pues se veía que había venido corriendo desde su casa.

-No pasa nada, Hinata. Total, todavía no ha llegado Yamato-taicho.- Decía fastidiada Sakura.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? Huele delicioso.- Dijo Naruto olisqueando la cesta, como si se tratara de Akamaru.

-Pre… Preparé algo para desayunar.- Hinata abrió la cesta y dejó a la vista los maravillosos alimentos que contenía, haciendo que Naruto y Sakura empezaran a babear.

-Hinata, eres increíble.- Dijo Naruto sin pensar, provocando el sonrojo en la kunoichi y haciendo que Sakura tuviera algo de envidia por la cocina de la Hyuuga.

Se sentaron en la fresca hierba y Hinata sacó un mantel donde, con ayuda de Sakura, fue colocando cada uno de los platillos que había preparado. Después de la famosa frase "Itadakimasu", los tres empezaron a comer, aunque pronto tuvo que sacar un poco de té Hinata para que Naruto no se atragantara, puesto que la velocidad que tenía para comer era increíble.

-Etto… Sai-kun, ¿no quieres comer?- Preguntó Hinata al ver que el chico pálido no se sentaba junto a ellos por su propia voluntad.

-No pensé que yo también pudiera comer.- Dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa.

-Yo… hice la comida para todo el equipo, eso… te incluye a ti también.- En cambió, la sonrisa que mostró Hinata era verdadera.

-Arigato.- Sai se sentó junto a Naruto, quien puso mala cara al instante, y empezó a comer junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

Yamato no tardó mucho más en llegar, pero para cuando él llegó, la comida había desaparecido, al igual que la cesta, puesto que Naruto invocó a una rana que la llevara de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga. Los cinco shinobis se pusieron en marcha hacía el puente del cielo y la tierra, en la villa oculta de la hierba. El camino estaba siendo tranquilo, aunque la hostilidad entre Naruto y Sai era palpable en el ambiente, y ni Sakura, ni Hinata ni Yamato podían hacer nada para que la tensión entre esos dos se calmara un poco. Y, empezando una discusión, Sai tocó la fibra sensible del equipo.

-Yo nunca aceptaré a Sai como el sustituto de Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto malhumorado.

-Naruto, así lo manda Hokage-sama.- Dijo Yamato.

-Pero él no es Sasuke, y nunca lo será.- Intentó defender el rubio.

-Claro que yo nunca seré Sasuke. Yo no soy un traidor como él.- Dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa de falsedad. Naruto intentó abalanzarse sobre él tras esas palabras, pero Sakura lo paró antes de que hiciera nada.

-Déjalo, Naruto. Sai no lo decía con intención de ofender.- Dijo mirando seriamente al moreno.

-Sí, lo hacía con esa intención.- Dijo sin aparentar lo más mínimo.

Sakura, tras oír eso, puso una sonrisa en su cara, para luego golpear a Sai con toda su fuerza un puñetazo en la cara, mandándole volar varios metros atrás. Naruto, Yamato y Hinata se quedaron impactados al ver la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-Te puedes meter con Naruto, te puedes meter conmigo, pero nunca, nunca más, te vuelvas a meter con Sasuke-kun. Tú no sabes por qué se fue de la villa. No tienes ningún derecho para hablar de él.

-¡Vaya! Tendré que tener cuidado cuando sonrías.- Fue lo único que atino a decir Sai.- Una sonrisa es la forma más rápida para ser aceptado, pero la tuya además sirve para confundir.

-Te lo advierto, Sai, vuélvete a meter con Sasuke-kun, y este puñetazo no será nada comparado con lo que te haré.- Amenazó la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

-Tú no me vas a impedir decir lo que quiera sobre ese traidor de Uchiha.- Dijo Sai levantándose y provocando más a Naruto, que no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él.

Yamato tuvo que emplear su jutsu lignario para impedir más conflictos en el grupo.

-Os puedo dejar ahí dentro, peleando si queréis. Pero tengo un plan mejor, esta noche la pasaremos en unas aguas termales. Si no podemos formar un equipo, será fácil que nuestros enemigos puedan con nosotros.- Dijo Yamato muy serio.

No lo pensaron mucho, puesto que era mejor pasar una noche en un hotel tras bañarse en aguas calientes que pelear en una jaula de madera. Yamato los condujo hasta un pequeño hotel en las montañas, con unas vistas increíbles a pesar de que estaba a punto de caer la noche. Los chicos se fueron por un lado, y las chicas por otro, puesto que los baños no eran mixtos, como le gustaban a Jiraiya. Tras darse unos cuantos chapuzones y haberse lavado bien, Yamato decidió salirse el primero del baño para dejar a los otros dos allí peleando, puesto que los comentarios de Sai sobre el miembro masculino de Naruto hacían que al rubio le hirviera la sangre. Pero, una idea pervertida pasó por la mente de Naruto, y Yamato pudo notar que ponía la misma cara que Jiraiya cuando iba a cometer una locura con el tema de las chicas.

-Naruto, ¿no estarás pensando en espiar a las chicas?- Le dijo Yamato.

-Yamato-taicho, no sabemos si están bien ahí solitas.- Le dijo a modo de excusa el rubio.

-Mira Naruto, Jiraiya-sama ha estado a punto de morir dos veces, y una de ellas fue por espiar a Tsunade-sama en los baños. Recibió tal paliza que estuvo varios días en coma.- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto al imaginarse lo que la Hokage le hizo a su maestro.

Mientras tanto, en la parte femenina de los baños, Sakura y Hinata estaban metidas hasta la nariz en el agua. Sentían vergüenza ajena de sus compañeros, puesto que las palabras de Sai se oían también ahí. "Naruto-kun, la tienes bien pequeña la cola" era lo que había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de Sakura y Hinata se había desmayado tras oír esas cosas sobre el miembro de Naruto. Tras recuperarse de aquellas palabras, era el turno de conversar entra mujeres, o eso dijo Sakura.

-Hinata, ¿qué tal anoche con Naruto?- Las palabras de la kunoichi sonrojaron a la Hyuuga.

-¿Con…Con Naruto-kun? Pues… etto… bien, creo.- Dijo recordando aquel acto de caballerosidad del rubio con ella.

-¿Te hizo algo malo, Hinata? Porque si es así, le voy a dar tal paliza a ese cabeza hueca… -Dijo mostrando sus nudillos dispuesto a matar.

-No, no, no… no me hizo nada malo.- Dijo sonrojándose más.

-¿Se propaso contigo? De esta no le salva nadie… -La pelirrosa cada vez daba más miedo.

-¡No!- Dijo alarmada la Hyuuga.- Naruto-kun nunca haría nada malo.- Le defendería con su vida si hiciera falta, y eso lo notó la kunoichi de pelo rosa, y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estás bien enamorada de él, ¿no es así?- Hinata volvió a sonrojarse más tras aquel comentario, y la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.- Naruto es bastante tonto y, si quieres que aprenda a mirarte de otra forma, es mejor que no tardes mucho en decírselo.

-Pe… Pero yo… -No sabía que decir, estaba en shock.

-Tienes que ser valiente, Hinata, o llegará una lagarta y te lo quitara.- Dijo muy seria, aunque por dentro se reía de la cara de espanto que había puesto la Hyuuga.

-Yo… no quiero eso.

-Hinata, tendrás que ser valiente y decírselo algún día de todos modos, pero mejor ahora que no cuando ya sea tarde y no haya solución.

-Sakura-san, yo… Quisiera que me ayudaras.- Sakura se quedó impresionada, tanto por las palabras como por la inclinación que le había hecho la kunoichi.

-Hinata…

-Onegai, Sakura-san. Yo… no soy tan valiente como tú y… necesito que me ayudes, que me enseñes a hacerlo. Onegai.- Suplicaba Hinata.

Sakura se puso a su lado, la cogió de la barbilla, la miró a los ojos y, con una sonrisa totalmente sincera, le habló desde el fondo de su corazón.

-No habría nada que más ilusión me hiciera que ese cabeza hueca acabara con una mujer tan estupenda como tú lo eres, Hinata.- La sonrisa ocupaba toda su cara.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura-san.- Hinata se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, acabando las dos en el fondo de las aguas termales riendo a carcajada suelta.

Ya, por la noche, todos se reunieron en la sala principal de la habitación que había pagado Yamato para cenar todos juntos. La cena, más que una cena, parecía todo un buffet de ricos manjares con los que la boca de Naruto y Sakura se hizo agua nada más verlo. Yamato miraba a cada uno de sus componentes del equipo, examinando con determinación cada uno de sus movimientos. Sai sólo miraba la comida con cara de hambre, pero sin exagerar como sus compañeros; mientras que Hinata miraba con dulzura las expresiones infantiles de la cara del shinobi rubio ante tal cantidad de platillos.

-Bueno, Itadakimasu.- Dijo Yamato para empezar la comida.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Gritó Naruto antes de abalanzarse ante la comida.

-¡Naruto, no seas maleducado!- Sakura le agarró del Yukata para pararlo antes de que pudiera coger algo de la comida.

-Pero Sakura-chan… -Pedía el rubio con ojos en forma de estrellitas, pero eso no funcionaba con la pelirrosa, eran demasiados años juntos para caer en ese truco.

-No querrás dar una mala imagen de ti a Hinata, ¿no?- Le susurró Sakura al oído a Naruto, dejando a este en un estado temporal de shock al imaginarse la escena.

Imaginación de Naruto:

Naruto se abalanzó sobre la comida, devorando todos los platos que estaban a su alrededor, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Todos sus compañeros le miraban aterrados, incluida la dulce Hinata.

-¡Yo no puedo estar con un chico tan maleducado como tú, Naruto-kun!- Gritaba Hinata mientras se alejaba por un pasillo sin fondo.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Hinata!- Gritaba Naruto con toda la boca llena de comida.

-Naruto… Ahora recibirás tu castigo.- Dijo Sakura con el puño preparado para una gran paliza.

-¡Nooooooo!

Fin imaginación de Naruto.

-¿Y bien, Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura al ver que Naruto no decía nada.

-Yo… me comportaré bien, Sakura-chan.- Le dijo aún con el miedo impregnado en su voz.

-Así me gusta.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?- Preguntó Yamato al ver la acción de la kunoichi.

-No, no pasa nada, Yamato-sensei.- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque nadie se creyó esa sonrisa.

-Empecemos a comer, o… se enfriará todo y… no estará tan rico.- Dijo Hinata con timidez.

-¡Eso es, Hinata!- Naruto, pese a lo dicho por Sakura, fue el primero en probar la comida, bajo la supervisión de todos los demás presentes.- ¡Está riquísimo!- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Haber… -Ahora fue el turno de Sakura en probar la comida.- Por una vez, el bakka tiene razón.

-¿Y ahora por qué me insultas?- Dijo Naruto con más lágrimas, mientras que todos los demás reían al ver la escena que estaban representando.

-Veremos si tienen razón.- Dijo Sai antes de empezar el también a cenar, seguido por Hinata y el capitán Yamato.

La cena transcurrió normal, con algunas bromas por parte de Naruto, las amenazas de Sakura, la indiferencia de Sai y la tímida sonrisa de Hinata. Yamato se aseguraba bien de que todos comieran aquella comida y de que no hubiera peleas más allá de las bromitas y pequeños golpes que recibía Naruto. Al terminar, las chicas se despidieron educadamente de los chicos, dieron las gracias a Yamato por la comida y el hospedamiento, y se marcharon a su cuarto a descansar. Los chicos ordenaron el cuarto y pusieron los futones en el suelo para dormir, colocaron sus ropas, menos Naruto, y no tardaron mucho en dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sai se levantó temprano, aunque después del capitán Yamato, el cual no parecía estar por los alrededores. Se vistió, cogió su material y salió de la habitación, con total sigilo para no despertar a Naruto ni llamar la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por allí. Sakura no tardó tampoco mucho en despertarse, y lo primero que hizo es observar el maravilloso paisaje que se veía desde aquella ventana, la brisa fresca del amanecer golpeaba levemente su rostro y mecía su pelo rosado al son de un tierno compás. Pero algo llamó la atención de la kunoichi, algo que no cuadraba en aquella estampa, y eso era el personaje negro que reconoció en seguida.

-"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese? Le seguiré".- Y, con el máximo de los sigilos, para no despertar a su compañera, se cambió lo más rápido que puedo y salió tras el nuevo miembro de su equipo.

Naruto se movía inquieto por la habitación, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y, por lo que balbuceaba, parecía estar sufriendo de lo lindo…

Sueño de Naruto:

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo tirado, suplicando por su vida.

-Onegai, Sakura-chan, yo no…- Intentaba excusarse el rubio.

-¡Naruto! ¿Nos estabas espiando?- Preguntaba mientras se oía el crujir de sus nudillos.

-Yo verás, etto… -No sabía que decirle, temblaba del miedo.

De repente, todas las chicas que conocía aparecían tras la kunoichi de pelo rosado, todas con caras de enfado, todas menos Hinata, la cual sólo tenía un enorme sonrojo y se intentaba topar todo lo posible con la minúscula toalla que tenía alrededor. Pese a estar soñando con todas ellas, Naruto no dejaba de temblar y miraba a Hinata, sólo miraba como los ojos de Sakura lanzaban un poderoso fuego que podía acabar con su vida si se descuidaba un poco.

Fin del sueño.

Para su suerte, al girar tanto por la pesadilla, Naruto acabó dándose con una mesa que había en la sala, de la cual cayó una tetera que lo hizo despertar del golpe. Naruto pasó su mano en el lugar del golpe, intentando aliviar un poco de dolor por el golpe y mientras, miraba a su alrededor. Pero no encontró a nadie, todo estaba recogido y las cosas de Sai no estaban por ningún lado, cosa que preocupó al rubio, que no tardó en ponerse en pie y empezar a vestirse para salir en su búsqueda. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, y, como iba sin mirar, chocó contra una joven que venía en su dirección, cayendo accidentalmente encima de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de quién era aquella joven, de ojos blancos y la cara más roja que parecía tratarse de un tomate andante. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó encima de ella, en aquella posición tan cómoda e indecente que, sin darse cuenta, habían tomado ambos, Hinata con las piernas abiertas a los laterales del rubio, y este en medio de ella y con sus manos apoyadas al lado de la cabeza de ella. Sólo el sonido de una tos les hizo volver a la realidad, a una realidad más vergonzosa, puesto que Yamato estaba mirándoles con la cara casi desfigurada y a la vez de pervertida al imaginarse el por qué estaban así.

-Esto no es lo que parece, Yamato-taicho.- Se apresuro a decir Naruto, pero sin apartarse de Hinata ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Y qué es lo que parece, Naruto?- Preguntó con picardía el líder de la misión, haciendo que Hinata, al imaginárselo, se desmayara al instante.

-¡Hinata!- Las cosas para el rubio no podían ir peor, o eso creía.

-Deja que yo cuide de ella, tú ve en busca de Sai y Sakura y diles que partiremos en un rato, cuando despierte Hinata.

-¡Hai!- Se levantó del suelo, sin hacer movimientos raros y se apresuro a ir en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, no sin antes asegurarse de que Yamato estaba junto a Hinata.

Corría por todos lados buscándolos, pero en sus pensamientos sólo rondaba la imagen de Hinata bajo él y lo extrañamente contento que estaba de ello. Tuvo que despejar su mente, pues se empezaba a comportar como su maestro, Jiraiya, y a ponerse demasiado "contento" ahí abajo. Para su suerte, que es abundante, dio sin mucho esfuerzo con Sakura y Sai, que estaban sentados en el borde de un río. Sakura miraba fascinada los dibujos del moreno, mientras este se disponía a guardar sus cosas, pues Naruto se hizo notar al instante de llegar.

-Es un dibujo maravilloso, Sai.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no me pegues como la otra vez.- Dijo con otra sonrisa Sai, aunque esta era bien falsa.

-No, esta es una sonrisa de verdad.- Dijo la kunoichi, que se giró al notar a Naruto.

-Os estaba buscando. Yamato-taicho dice que nos vamos a ir ya.- Naruto cogió el dibujo que tenía la pelirrosa en las manos y se puso a mirarlo, pero sin entender lo que significaba.- Pues esto no tiene nada de especial.

-Como tu pene.- Naruto se sonrojó al instante y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de aquel comentario.

-Definitivamente, tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.- Dijo echándose para atrás y señalándole.

-A mí no me importa si te caigo bien o no.- cogió sus cosas y fue el primero en ponerse en camino, seguido por Sakura y, por último, por Naruto.

* * *

N.A: Ohayo! Bueno, tras este mes prometido (con 4 dias de retraso TT_TT), aqui os dejo el nuevo capitulo del fic, jeje. Aqui Naruto ya empieza a dar señales de que Hinata empieza a ser especial para él, o por lo menos ya la ve entre la gente, jajajaja. Sakura ayudará a este par, a cada uno por su lado, se pondra interesante, jajajaja. El proximo capitulo se encontraran con Orochimaru y empezarán a pegarse (síp, spoileeeer xD).

Gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia, y espero que no me dejen ahora que he vuelto, jeje.

Sayo!


End file.
